


Apple Pie Life

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean dated when you were in high school.</p><p>You guy's were serious.</p><p>But then he had to leave</p><p>Little did he know....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn, He Missed You. Uh-Oh Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of au. This is after all the crap that the Winchester brothers have to deal with. But I didn't like some of the deaths or some things so I kind of changed things up.
> 
> Disclaim: Any supernatural characters are not mine and they belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> Might be a little out of character, but I mean their having an apple pie life. How is that not out of character?
> 
> Hope you guy's like this. Please leave feedback and let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's in for a surprise.

 

When you had dated Dean Winchester you never thought it would change your whole life.

You dated in high school. Things got pretty serious with you two. You even lost your virginities to each other.

_Dean walked you to your locker, “So I’ll see you tonight then baby?”_

_“Ya I’ll come over around seven.”_

_“Awesome.” Dean kissed you goodbye and went to his class, you did the same._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You knocked on the door, the door opening right as you took your hand away._

_“Y/N!” Dean bought you inside, encasing you in a hug._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You guys were watching a movie, making out when things got heavy._

_“Baby.” Dean groaned._

_“Dean, I want you.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Positive.”_

Your relationship was great; that is, until his dad decided it was time to move again.

_“Y/N… We- I’m breaking up with you.”_

_Your heart shattered._

_“Why?”_

_“I’m leaving. My dad is back and we are heading out.”_

_Dean pulled you in his arms for the last time, where you cried your heart out._

So when he appears on your doorstep ten years later, let’s just say it is quite a shock.

“D-Dean? Wha-? What are you doing here?”

“Hey Y/N, I was in the neighborhood, working a case and I wanted to drop by; see how you-“

Dean is interrupted by a small voice calling to you.

“Mama? Who’s at the door?” Mason comes running to you, hugging your leg. You pet his head, looking back to Dean; who is clearly shocked.

“Uh. Dean this is Mason. Mason this is Dean, an old friend baby.”

Dean stares at the little boy with big, bright forest green eyes and shaggy dirty blond hair.

“Dean… Want to come in and talk?”

“Uh- Ya. Ya sure.” You opened your door for him, leading him to the living room.

“Hey Mai go play in your room okay?”

“Okay mama.” Mason runs off, leaving you with Dean alone.

There’s an awkward silence between you two that Dean decides to break. “So uh you’re married.”

You smiled at him, “No Dean I’m not. I uh haven’t been in a relationship for a really long time.” You looked down at your hands, fiddling with them.

Truth was that you haven’t dated since you and Dean broke up ten years ago. After you found out you were pregnant, with Dean’s kid, you had quit dating for a while. As Mason got older you did go on dates but you never had boyfriends. It didn’t feel right.

“So… Uh the kid. How?” Dean looked at you with questions in his eyes. You didn’t want to tell him, you were afraid how he would react.

You looked to your lap, wringing your hands, sweating.

Dean noticed how you were nervous and grabbed your hand, holding it in his two.

You looked up at Dean. At his earnest, caring expression and you just snapped. Everything came pouring out of your mouth, unable to keep it all in.

“He’s yours. A week after you left I started throwing up and it got worse so I went to the doctors. They had me take a pregnancy test and that was when I found out I was pregnant. The only guy I ever slept with was you and so I knew it was yours. I was so scared. You were gone. I didn’t know if I should have tried to contact you and tell you or leave you alone. I chose the latter. But maybe that was wrong of me. I kept my kid from his father. You from your kid. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how you would react. I-I was so scared, confused, alone. I-I I just- I can’t.”

You were having a freak out and Dean just wrapped his arms around you, shushing, knowing he had to get you to calm down so Mason would hear and come looking.

“Shh-hh sweetheart. It’s okay. Everything will be okay I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you had calm down Dean told you he had to make a phone call but he would be right back to finish this conversation. As he was out making his call you tried to pull yourself together. You decided to see how Mason was.

You went in his room where he was playing with his action figures. You sat down, “Can I play with you?”

“Of course Mama!” You took an action figure and started playing with him. You didn’t notice that Dean had finished his phone call and was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, watching you. He knew you were a good mother to him. You were amazing in general.

He felt a pang of regret for leaving you, even though he couldn’t have possibly known. Though you did it alone, you did a pretty damn good job at raising this kid on your own. He only wishes he could’ve been there to help raise him, see him grow; be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. If You'll Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Y/N and Mason go out to eat...  
> Stuff happens.  
> Dean asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! This story is slow coming but I'm trying. My laptop is kind of broken, I can only use it for shorts amount of times. So, I will try to get chapters and stuff in in between the times.
> 
> Thank you.

You looked up and noticed Dean standing in the doorway, watching you play with Mason. You smiled at him, kissing Mason’s head and stood up, walking towards Dean.

“You’re a great mom to him.”

“Ya? I was always worried I was doing him wrong. I just want him to have a good life.”

“Looks like you’re doing great with him. No doubt you will always do well by him.” Dean smiled at you, though you noticed it was kind of forced.

You both sat on your couch; Dean was the first to speak.

“Y/N… I want to be in the kid’s life, your life.”

“Dean you don’t need to be if you don’t want too. I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want too. We are okay on our own. My family helps; I have friends too that help us.”

“Y/N,” Dean takes your hand, looking in your eyes, “I want to be in your guy’s lives. I _want_ to be. But it’s totally up to you if you want me in. I’m not going to force myself in to your life.”

You nodded, “I want Mason to get to know his father. Maybe even we could do something about _us_.”

Dean smiled, pulling you into his embrace where you greedily snuggled to his chest. You had missed his warmth, his comfort, for so long and now here he was. Though, you knew that you both had things to work out, with his hunts and all but you were sure that everything would be alright.

 

You both let go of each other when you heard Mason come in, demanding dinner.

“Okay baby. How about we go out to eat tonight hmm? And maybe Dean will come with us.” You and Mason turned hopeful eyes to Dean, who could deny those eyes anything? To which he agreed.

Dean had said that he would drive so you buckled Mason into the Impala, after you settled in the passenger seat. When Dean turned on the car, Metallica blasted through the speakers. Dean quickly tried to lower the volume.

“Sorry. Not kid music I know.”

“No it’s fine. He actually listens to classic rock. He loves it, guess he gets it from his daddy.” You smiled at Dean. Dean looked over at you surprised. He looked in his review mirror to the back seat to see Mason humming along to his tape.

Dean quietly chuckled, “That’s my boy.”

You turned around in your seat, “Where do you want to go to eat sweetie?”

Mason’s face quickly turned to his thinking face and looked to be thinking about it very seriously. It was a whole minute before he answered, “Can we go to Coney Island mommy?”

“Of course we can baby.” You turned to look towards Dean, who nodded and set off towards the nearest Coney Island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you all got to the restaurant, you got out of the car to see Dean getting Mason out of the car. You smiled at that, loving how much care he took in doing that simple act. Mason took Dean’s hand, which had shocked him, and started pulling him towards the restaurant.

“Come on Dean! Mommy! Let’s go!” Dean chuckled at the little boys excitement. You quickly followed after the two.

You were seated, Dean across from you and Mason. When the waitress came to take your order you saw her give a flirty smile towards Dean. He wasn’t paying attention though, busy playing with Mason and his coloring. You gave a small smile towards that but then the waitress cleared her throat and the smile vanished. When Dean looked up from Mason to the waitress she gave him a sweet smile.

“May I take your order?” She tried to be sultry towards him, ignoring you and Mason.

“Uh ya… I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra fries and a coke. Y/N?” Dean turned towards you, waiting for you to give the waitress yours and Mason’s order.

“Uh I’ll have the same thing but no extra fries,” Which Dean smiled at, you still had that same appetite as in high school, “And he will have the kid’s chicken tenders with fries and corn.” The waitress quickly wrote down your orders, when she left she ran a hand on Dean’s arm, you looked away. Dean frowned down at the spot.

When your orders came in, you all quickly digged in. Mason finished his fries first but he wanted more.

“Dean may I have a fry?” Mason shyly asked.

Dean smiled at how adorable and polite his kid was. “Sure buddy, help yourself.” Dean pushed the basket of fries he had in the middle. You smiled gratefully at Dean, who just waved it off.

“Mommy? Can I have ice cream?”

“Frozen yogurt baby and yes you can, a small bowl, only if you eat all your dinner.”

After dinner you were getting your wallet out when you felt a hand on your arm, stopping you. You looked up and met Dean’s gaze. “I got it.”

“A-Are you sure? I mean. I can pay for me and Mason-”

Dean cut you off, “Y/N, let me. I got it.” You nodded and he stood up to pay. You took Mason to the yogurt station and helped him fill his bowl.

The station was by the register and you heard the waitress that had been flirting with Dean earlier trying again. You tried to block it out.

When the waitress slipped Dean her number and told him she gets off at 10, Dean frowned.

“I’m sorry I’m not available.” He glanced over to you and Mason, watching you help him get his desert, you looked withdrawn.

“Oh… Uh okay.” The waitress quickly gave Dean his receipt and he walked over to you.

You looked up to Dean and gave him a small smile. You all walked to the Impala. You were buckling Mason in his seat, “Now don’t spill this okay?”

“Okay Mama.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were almost home when you heard an uh oh. You looked in the back and saw that Mason had spilt yogurt all over himself and the back seat.

“Mason! What did I tell you about not spilling?”

“I’m sorry Mama! I didn’t mean too!” Mason was close to crying. He had tears in his eyes. Dean pulled over. You quickly got out of the car and went to the back, grabbing napkins you had taken from Coney’s.

You tried to wipe it up but it wasn’t helping. Mason was crying. You got frustrated and threw the napkin’s to the ground and had tears in your eyes. Dean got out of the car and calmed Mason down and turned towards you. He saw the tears and he pulled you into his chest.

“Hey, hey, hey. There’s no need for crying about this sweetheart. It’s alright, it will come out.”

“I-I told him not to spill it. I-I’m sorry that he spilled it on your seats, your car. I d-didn’t think he would have.” You were crying into his chest, getting his shirt wet.

“Sweetheart, _it’s alright_ , I promise, it will come out. If I cared about this happening I wouldn’t have let him have it in the car. It is alright. Why are you crying? There’s something else wrong. I can tell. You wouldn’t have just yelled at Mason and started crying for this one little incident. Tell me what’s wrong, please.”

You sniffled, “Oh god I yelled at my baby boy. Oh god.”

“Shhh-hh. It’s alright. He’s okay, he’s not crying anymore. He’s okay. Now tell me what else is bothering you.”

“I-I heard the waitress flirting with you. Now I-I know we’re not dating, we haven’t really talked about it yet and you can technically flirt with who you want but I don’t know, it bothered me.”

“Sweetheart, if you kept listening you would have heard me decline her, telling her I was taken.”

You looked up at his face, “Really?”

Dean smiled down at you, “Yes sweetheart. I’m taken. My heart has been taken ever since we became friends all the way back in high school. I’m yours.”

Dean tilted your chin up and brought his lips down to yours; giving you a light, sweet kiss. He tasted like cheeseburger and coke and you loved every second of it.

The kiss was over too soon and you both separated. “I told you I wanted to be in yours and Mason’s life and I intend to keep that promise, that is, if you’ll have me.”

You smiled, lightly kissing Dean, “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the chapters up ASAP.
> 
> Love you lovelies.


	3. Talk With Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really the title explains it.

After you got home, it was around Mason’s bed time, Mason was going to run to his room but you stopped him.

“Mai.” You knelt in front of him, “I’m sorry baby. Mommy shouldn’t have yelled at you, it wasn’t your fault.” You were close to tears, a couple spilled over.

Mason squished your cheeks, wiping your tears, “Mommy don’t cry. It’s alright. I’m sorry for spilling my yogurt. I know you didn’t mean to yell at me. It’s alright Mommy.” Mason gave you a kiss on your cheek.

Dean smiled at the two of you, so perfect.

You smiled at your boy, giving him a kiss on his head, “Okay baby. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed baby. Mommy will be there to read a story to you in a few.”

“Can Dean read me a story Mommy?” You looked at him shocked, looking to Dean, question on your face.

“Ya little man, I can.” Dean ruffled his hair, “Go get ready. I’ll be there soon.”

Mason ran off happily, you stood up in front of Dean.

“I guess he really likes you. That makes me so glad.”

“We gotta talk about how we are going to tell him the truth Y/N.” Dean smiled, kissing your head, “We can talk about that after I get back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting on your couch, waiting for Dean to get back, quietly fidgeting with your hands.

“Would you quit being so nervous, everything will be alright sweetheart.” Dean sat next to you, pulling your hands into his lap. Smoothing his thumbs over your knuckles, “So… What do you think we should do?”

“We do need to tell him, you guy’s deserve that. I had told him how great you were…” You blushed, Dean chuckled. “Any who maybe after school, sit him down and talk to him? I mean if that’s fine with you.”

Dean leaned forward kissing your lips, “Fine by me sweetheart.” You scooted closer, into his embrace.

“You realize Sammy is so going to want to meet his nephew right?”

“Oh my gosh! Sam! How is he?”

Dean laughed, “Well he’s good. You should see him. I kind of want to see your reaction.”

You looked at Dean funny, “Hopefully he didn’t grow up like you.”

“Hey! I look awesome. You love me.”

You smiled, kissing his lips, “Ya I do.”

Dean looked at you wide eyed, “I love you too Y/N.”

Dean lay back on the couch, pulling you on his chest. You lay there happily but then you started thinking.

“Dean… What are we going to do? I can’t ask you to give up hunting for us. I know you love saving people.”

Dean sighed, “Maybe I could just take close hunts, easy ones.”

“What about Sam?”

“Sam always wanted to settle down. Now, he finally can; find a girl and such.”

You looked up at his face, “Really? You would do that for us?”

Dean looked at you sincerely, “Anything for my family.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had left to go back to the motel him and Sam were staying at. You had offered that they could stay at your house but he declined, stating that that could happen when everything was settled.

You went to sleep with a smile on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you had dropped off Mason at school an hour ago when the doorbell rang. You opened the door to see Dean and a really tall man.

“Uh…”

“Y/N! You remember Sam don’t you?”

You stared up at Sam. “Sam! You’re not scrawny anymore and _tall_.”

Sam chuckled, pulling you into a hug. “Ya well I ate my vegetables. It’s so nice to see you. You look amazing.”

Dean elbowed Sam, “Eh watch it gigantor, and she’s mine.”

Sam rolled his eyes, releasing you from him, “Ya whatever Dean.”

You giggled at the two brothers, loving that they were your family.

Dean stepped forward, giving you a kiss on the lips. After you separated and you looked towards Sam, who was smiling. So maybe Dean already told him about you two? You knew he told him about Mason already.

You stepped aside, letting the boy’s in the house, “Make yourself at home boys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You told the boys that you would be back, you were just gonna go pick up Mason.

“Hey Y/N, let me pick him up for you.” Dean smiled at you.

“Okay…” You sat back on the couch while Dean got his keys and left.

Sam looked at you, “Y/N I am so excited to meet my nephew! Dean could not stop talking about the little guy since he got home yesterday. I never thought he would settle down but I really think he is going to be committed to you and Mason. I can just tell how much he loves you guys.”

You smiled brightly at Sam, “Really? ‘Cuz I was afraid that I was just forcing him to stay here, with us. I want him to want this as much as I do.”

“I can tell you for sure that I have _never_ seen Dean like this about _anyone_. You got him for good Y/N.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean got home with Mason, who ran ahead to get away from Dean’s tickling hands, into the house; Dean jogging right behind him. Mason stopped when he saw Sam sitting on the chair, you on the couch.

He looked to Sam then to you, running to you.

“Mommy who’s that?”

“Baby I need to talk to you.” You brought him on your lap, Dean sat beside you. You looked up at him; he took your hand, squeezing it.

You took a deep breath, “Honey, you know how I told you about your Daddy? How he couldn’t be here because he was working?” Mason nodded. “Well he is here and I want you to meet him.” Mason looked excited. You looked towards Dean, taking a breath, “Mason, I want you to meet your dad.” You gestured to Dean and Mason looked at Dean then back to you, confusion in his eyes.

“Dean’s my Daddy, Mommy?” You nodded. Mason looked back at Dean who was no fidgeting, afraid of how his son would react.

“You’re my Daddy. Why did you leave me and Mommy? Couldn’t you work from here? Are you staying now Daddy?” Mason looked at Dean with his big forest green eyes; Dean quickly pulled him in his arms.

“I didn’t want to leave, I had to leave for my job, that is what is required; I’m here now little man,” Dean muttered, “And I promise I’m not going anywhere, got it?” Mason nodded against Dean’s shoulder; he looked back over to you. You had tears in your eyes, you’re baby finally has a father, his actual father.

“Mama, why are you crying? Daddy’s home and you should be smiling not crying.” Mason reached for you; you quickly take him in your arms, kissing his head.

“Mommy’s just happy baby, so very happy.” You sniffled and tears fell into Mason’s hair. An arm wrapped around you, pulling the two of you into a warm embrace.

Mason looked at Sam, “Who is that?”

You looked at Sam but Dean answered Mason’s question, “That’s your Uncle Sammy kiddo.”

Mason stretched out for Sam, who grabbed him, bringing him into his lap. You lay back against Dean’s chest, who wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. You two watched the two together.

“Hi buddy! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Sam’s energy seemed to bring up Mason’s.

“Hi! Do you work with Daddy?”

“I do bud.” Sam smiled at the kid. Dean was right the kid is so adorable.

“That’s cool! What do you guys do?”

Sam glanced up at you and Dean then back to Mason, “I and your dad fight bad guys. We keep families and people like you and your mom safe.”

“Cool! You guys are like batman!” Dean chuckled; of course his kid liked Batman. Hey, the kid had good tastes.

“Ya buddy we are like him.” Sam smiled at Mason, this was so Dean's kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in tuned!


	4. What The Brothers Are Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean knows, what is he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, you guys for staying with this story hope its good!

Sam took Mason back to his room to play with him. You and Dean sat on the couch a little longer.

“See Y/N, he took it well. Now we can actually be a family.” Dean couldn’t believe it. He had his own actual family, the love of his life and his son. Something is actually going really well for him for once.

“I should start dinner. You and Sam staying and eating?”

“Sweetheart, let me make you guys dinner and yes we’ll stay. I’ll stay forever.”

Little did you know he actually meant that. But that’s for another time.

“Dean… Do you just… Uhm…” Dean lifted your chin to his, whispering against your lips, “Do I what sweetheart?”

“Do you just want to move in?” You quickly started rambling, “Like I know it’s fast and all but that way it’ll be easier on you, on us. Plus we don’t need all the awkward relationship stages because we already know each other really well. Mason would love that you did. So I figured we could just ski-”

You got cut off by Dean smashing his lips against yours. You melted into the kiss.

“I would love that sweetheart. Then we could help Sammy find a place and everything.”

Dean let you go and went to go make dinner for the four of you. You went and checked on Mason. Even though he was with Sam, who you knew was very capable of keeping him safe, you just wanted to see for yourself.

You stopped in the doorway of Mason’s bedroom, looking at Sam trying to play with action figures with his giant hands with Mason. When you started giggling Mason looked up.

“Mommy! Do you want to play with me and Uncle Sammy?”

“Actually buddy I’m gonna go see what your dad is up too so just play with you mom.” Sam got up from the floor, touching your shoulder as he passed you. When he was gone you went and sat with Mason. Playing with his action figures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Dean? So what are you doing? You have a family now. Anyone can clearly see that you love those two to death. Well, maybe not Y/N but anyone else can.”

Dean looked up from where he was making steak for dinner and looked at Sam.

“Sam, I think we should quit hunting,” Sam looked at him shocked, “Okay wrong choice of words. What I meant is that we should still hunt but keep it to local hunts. Like the one we are working on right now, and we should settle down. I settle down with Mason and Y/N, you settle down with whomever in the future. I want to be here while my son is growing up; I want to be here for Y/N, show her how much I love her. Who knows maybe one day get hitched, I hope so. But the point is I want to be here and you wanted an apple pie life so that is what we should do.”

Sam looked at Dean impressed, “Wow Dean you must actually love this girl and Mason to actually be talking about marriage already. I’m glad you think that Dean because that sounds awesome.” Sam clapped Dean on the back, “Sam tomorrow me and you are going to be looking for a place for you because even though I love you to death man, you are not forever staying in my home.”

Sam laughed, “Ya no kidding.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When dinner was ready, Dean went to go get Y/N and Mason. He walked into Mason’s room to find them curled together, sleeping on the bed.

Dean smiled and walked over to Y/N’s side of the bed. He bent down, kissing from her forehead down to her lips. When she stirred he stopped, backing up to look into her gorgeous tired eyes.

“Dinner’s ready beautiful.” Y/N was still kind of dazed so Dean walked over to Mason, rubbing his hair to get him to wake up. When a second pair of tired eyes stared up at him he picked him up, slinging him onto his hip.

“Come on sleeping beauty. Time to eat.” Dean tapped your thigh, holding a hand out to you, you took it, yawning.

Mason had his head resting on Dean’s shoulder; Dean held your hand as he led you to the kitchen where Sam was already seated at the table, waiting.

Sam looked up from his plate when you all entered. He smiled at the site of all three of you; he was happy Dean finally gets his own family, he deserves it if anything.

You sat down next to Sam, Dean sat Mason next to you, where Dean took a seat next to Mason.

You noticed Mason’s plate was already made, his meat cut up. The food was set out on the table to just grab. You piled your plate and you all ate peacefully. Dean had his arm resting on Mason’s chair, hand on your chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Sam and Dean left to go check out of their motel and bring their crap back to your house, well now yours and Dean’s.

You put Mason to bed, after, you set up a room for Sam to sleep in, Dean was sleeping with you. Finally, after being so tired of sleeping alone, except for the times Mason slept with you because of nightmares, you finally had someone to cuddle up with at night; no less the man who you loved with all your heart.

When the boys got home you showed Sam his room and he bid you both goodnights. You led Dean down to your room, a couple rooms from Mason and Sam’s. While they were gone you had cleared a dresser and a bed-side drawer’s for Dean’s stuff. Dean put a gun inside one of the bed-side drawers-always the cautious one, he is- and set his duffle by the end of the bed, intending to put it away after he got out of the bathroom.

“I’ll put your stuff away for you.” Dean smiled gratefully at you, kissing your cheek when he passed, going into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

You unpacked his bag, sorting his drawers in sections- underwear and socks, pajamas, jeans, etc.- when you got to his t-shirts you decided to put one on to sleep in, hoping he wouldn’t mind.

You strip out of your clothes, down to your panties only, not even a bra, and slipped a t-shirt over your frame.

You put your clothes in the laundry hamper and go back to putting away Dean’s stuff.

As you’re putting away the last of his clothes, you feel Dean wrap himself around you and whisper in your ear, “You’re wearing my shirt, hot.” Dean gives you a kiss on the side of your face and pats your butt making you yelp.

You throw a t-shirt at him, giggling. Dean tackles you to the bed, tickling you. You start squealing, Dean looks down at you.

You are so beautiful to him, he leans down and connects your lips with his, and slides his hands up your thigh.

There’s a knock on your door, the door opening. You quickly separate from each other, you fix your shirt.

“Mommy? Daddy? I had a nightmare.” Mason comes in your room and walks to the end of the bed. Dean picks him up and puts him on his pajama-clad lap.

“It’s alright little man; it’s only a dream, nothing to be afraid of.”

Mason snuggles into Dean’s chest, peaking at you. “Can I sleep with you guys?”

You maneuver yourself under the covers, pulling Mason to your chest, you lay down. Dean lay’s down beside you pulling the two of you into his chest.

You all settle and fall asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in tuned!!


	5. Sam's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone helps Sam move.  
> Talk of Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you you guys for staying with this story! I'm so excited for where this is heading.

It’s been a couple weeks since Dean moved in, Mason got his father, and life was good.

Sam and Dean had finished the hunt they were originally here for easily, piece of cake.

Dean found an actual job as a mechanic, Sam had found a place and bought his own car, the three of you were helping him move, adding furniture to his place.

Art-Van people had dropped off the furniture offering to help, Dean waved them away. Sam and Dean moved all the heavy things and you got the little things. Mason tried to help you with carrying things but he could help only so much.

Mason was trying to carry a small bed-side table towards where he figured the bedroom was. “Mommy! I’m strong like Daddy and Uncle Sammy!” You chuckled at him, Dean and Sam coming out with smiles on their faces at the little boy trying to help.

“Hey little man, how about Daddy help you with that?” Dean tried to take it from Mason but he wouldn’t have it.

“No! I got it! I’m strong like you and Uncle Sammy!” As Mason struggled to keep walking to the bedroom, Dean trailed after him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

You laughed at the two of them, turning to Sam when he started speaking to you.

“Mason’s stubborn. Who does he get that from? You or Dean because if I recalled before you both are stubborn,” Sam laughs.

You laugh with him, “I think he might have gotten that from the both of us, so he has a lot of that in him.”

“Though he’s such a sweet kid,” Sam smiled, “Thanks for helping me move Y/N.” Sam pulled you in a hug; you wrap your arms around his waist.

“It’s no problem Sam, we are always willing to help, and you should know that.” You let go of Sam and stand by him.

Dean and Mason come back in the room and you realize how much Mason looks like him. It amazes you, your two perfect boys. Dean walked over to you and Sam, standing in between you two. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you to him. He liked you near, you noticed.

“Alright Sammy, you’re all settled in.” Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam chuckled, “Ya, eh thanks for the help man.”

“You’re paying me for all this heavy lifting right Sam?” Dean stared at Sam seriously. After a few seconds he cracked and laughed, “Just kidding Sammy, though you got beer?”

“Ya Dean. Stocked up on beer, water, and crackers before you guy’s got here.” Sam scoffed, you smiled at the two.

“Awesome.” Dean grabbed three beers from the fridge; water and crackers for Mason. “Hey Mai! I got some crackers for you.” Dean handed you and Sam your beers and set his down. Mason came running out of the bedroom that was designed for him, you guy’s had talked and thought it would be a good idea for Sam to have a room for Mason in case he babysat, and ran towards Dean.

Dean lifted Mason, swinging him to sit on the couch they had bought and handed the little boy his crackers and water.

Dean picked up his beer twisting the cap off and taking a swig. You handed Dean your beer so he could get the cap off for you.

He handed back your beer, not before taking a sip. “Hey! You have your own mister!”

Dean took your hand and kissed it, “Sorry ma’am, won’t do it again.”

At that moment Sam’s phone went off. He excused himself to go answer it.

Dean pulled you over to a recliner and pulled you into his lap, taking a sip of his beer. You both watched Mason happily eat his crackers, surprisingly not being too messy. Mason reached for his water and tried undoing the cap but he couldn’t. He got up and brought it to Dean.

“Daddy can you undo this for me?”

“Sure buddy.” Dean sat his beer down and took the bottle, undoing the cap. He handed the bottle back to Mason, “Here Mai. Try not to spill it buddy.”

Mason went back to the couch and sat down, drinking his water.

Sam came back in and waved his phone at them.

“So guess who that was.”

Dean scratched his stubble, he forgot to shave this morning, “I don’t know Sammy who?”

“Bobby.”

You looked at Sam then Dean, “Bobby? Bobby Singer, your surrogate dad, which I had met that one time? That Bobby?”

Sam answered you, “Yes that Bobby. He says that we had been gone too long and to get our idjit as- uh I mean butts over or else.” Sam corrected himself, seeing as Mason was right there.

“Man I don’t want to know the or else part,” Dean chuckled.

“Wait does Bobby know about me and Mason?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Dean slapped your thigh, “Wellp babe he’s in for a surprise now isn’t he?” You chewed your lip, unsure. Dean pulled your face to his, kissing your lips, “He will be thrilled to have a grandson baby. I promise.” You nodded.

Sam interrupted your guy’s moment, “I think we should go tomorrow morning, early morning, I’ll follow you.”

“Now Sam, how early you talking?” You inquired.

“I was thinking 5:30a.m. So that we would get there around 11a.m.”

You groaned, “My god Sam why so early!?”

“I thought we could get there early, since Mason has a four day weekend this weekend, we could spend all weekend at Bobby’s. We get there early so there’s more time. It’ll be fun I promise Y/N. Maybe Bobby will invite Ellen, Joe, and Ash too.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Who are Ellen, Joe, and Ash?”

Dean answered your question, “Ellen is our surrogate mother, Joe is her daughter and Ash… He’s just Ash.”

“Alright, then we should get going Dean. I need rest to be able to actually get up at 5:30.”

“Okay baby,” Dean finished his beer and gently pushed you off his lap, “We will come over tomorrow morning then we can all head out.”

Sam nodded, “Okay.”

You decided to pick up Mason, he was falling asleep on the couch, “Come on baby boy. Time to go home, say goodnight to Uncle Sammy.”

Mason mumbled a goodnight; Sam chuckled and smoothed his hair down, “Goodnight tiger. Good work today champ.” Sam gave you a hug and Dean clapped Sam on the back, bidding goodnight.

When you all got into bed, Mason in his own, you all passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in tuned!


	6. First Night at Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title basically explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter!!

The next morning you were snuggled into Dean’s chest, sleeping peacefully; though, you were a light sleeper so that you could hear Mason, so you heard Dean’s alarm go off at 4:45a.m. So that Dean could get up and get ready before he woke you and Mason up.

You groaned when he let go of you and got up, shutting his alarm off.

You rolled over and fell back to sleep quickly.

Dean got ready and packed all the bags you guy’s would need for the weekend.

After the car was packed, he went and woke you up, slapping you on the ass.

“Rise and shine sunshine!” You yelped and almost fall out of bed. You throw a pillow at him, which he easily blocked.

“You asshole. That is the worst wakeup call ever!” You scowled at him.

“Well sweetheart, gotta get going. Take a quick shower, dress and get in the car. I’ll get Mason.”

You groaned and got up, going to the bathroom.

Dean went into Mason’s bedroom, picking up the sleeping boy, who snuffled and curled into Dean, and wrapped him in his blanket; grabbing one of his various pillows.

He went to the garage and opened the back door and threw the pillow and gently sat Mason down on the seat, trying to buckle him.

Mason whined at being jostled so much, “Shhh-shhhh. I know Mai but Daddy’s gotta buckle you in then you can go back to sleep buddy.”

After he was sure Mason was secured and would be safe he sat the pillow against the window and Mason immediately leaned into it and fell back asleep. Dean quietly shut the door but tightly and went back in the house, wondering what was taking you so long.

He walked into the bedroom to find you half passed out on top of the covers, halfway dressed. You had jeans and, something he noticed, a sexy bra on.

“Come on sweetheart,” Dean chuckled, exasperated, if he knew it was going to be this hard for you he would have woken you earlier. He grabbed the tank top and his flannel that you had laid out and helped you in them.

He picked you up, not even grunting from your weight and carried you down to the garage. When you had gotten there you were more awake.

Dean opened the passenger door and sat you in the seat. He closed the door, knowing you were awake enough to buckle in.

He went to the driver’s side and started the car; you laid your head on his shoulder, going back to sleep.

Dean quietly drove to Sam’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean parked in Sam’s driveway he just left the two of you in the car while he got Sam.

The second Dean finished knocking Sam opened the door.

“Hey. The two in the car sleeping I’m guessing?”

“Ya. Y/N was a bitch to get up. I had to finish dressing her and carry her to the car. She sure does love her sleep.”

Sam laughed, “Ya well, not everyone is used to getting up early Dean. My stuff is already packed so let’s get going. You lead the way.”

They both got in their own cars and drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to the sun glaring in your eyes, you heard soft rock playing. You were leaning against Dean’s shoulder, you smushed your head into his shoulder trying to block the sun.

“Hey baby you awake?”

You groaned and sat up right, looking at Dean, “How long we’ve been on the road for?”

Dean glanced at you then back to the road, “About three and a half hours. We have two more hours until were there.”

You looked in the back seat and saw that Mason was still fast asleep. You turned back to Dean, giving him a kiss on the side of his mouth, the corners turning up.

You sat back in your seat, quietly humming to the song that was playing. Dean rested a hand on your thigh, rubbing circles, humming along too. You decided to go back to sleep for the two hours left, there wasn’t much else to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled into Singer Salvage to see Bobby and Ellen standing on the porch. He parked the car, not waking you up just yet, and got out. Sam parked behind him and got out of his own car too.

“You boys having another fight or somethin’” Bobby pulled Dean into a hug, passing him to Ellen next to hug Sam.

“No Bobby, lot has happened recently. We made changes in our lives, but for the better.” Dean looked back at the Impala, looking at your sleeping face. Bobby looked over too and saw you, “Is that? Is that Y/N? Y/N from all the way back in high school Dean? Why is she riding with you idjits again?”

“Who’s Y/N?” Ellen was clearly out of the loop but Sam decided to fill her on that.

“Dean’s girlfriend in high school. They were _very_ serious but then dad moved us annnnnd Dean can tell you what happened! Dean?”

“Gee thanks Sammy. Okay uh don’t comment yet just let me get it all out in the open then you guys can chew me a new one okay?”

Bobby and Ellen both nodded, “Okay uh, so me and Sammy both went to this town for a case, and I knew that it was the town where Y/N lived so I decided to go see her, see how she was. When I went there I found out that she had a son. Apparently when I left a week later she started getting sick and when she went to the doctor they told her she was pregnant.”

Bobby looked at Dean shocked, “Are you saying…. Is that boy yours Dean?” Dean nodded, “And she had broken down and told me when I asked her about how that happened, told me everything. I made the decision to stay with her and pick up our relationship and help her raise our son. I only go on close hunts. That’s basically the gist.”

Ellen slapped him upside the head, “The hell is wrong with you boy? You got a poor teenage girl pregnant and left her.”

Dean tried to defend himself, “I didn’t know! I swear if I did I would’ve fought to stay.”

Ellen smiled at him, “At least you’re doing right now though.”

Dean smiled back at the car, “Ya but I’m not just doing it because I feel like it’s my responsibility, I’m doing it because I love her and I love my son.”

Ellen pulled Dean into a hug, “You’re a good man Dean Winchester. You’ll be a great dad, better daddy than John was.”

Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder, “Proud a’ you boy. Now go bring her and that kid inside.” Dean nodded and went to go wake you up. Everyone else went inside.

Dean opened your door and wiped your hair away from your face, “Y/N. Wake up sweetheart we’re here.”

You opened your eyes and yawned, staring into the beautiful green orbs that you can call yours. “Hey.”

“We’re here sweetheart, c’mon.” Dean helped you stand and then went to go pick up Mason. He’d get the stuff later.

You took his hand and walked towards the door. You got nervous as you got closer and closer to it. Dean squeezed your hand, “Don’t worry Bobby knows it’s you and he loves you still! The rest of them will love you once they meet you.” You nodded and followed Dean into the house.

Ellen quickly came up to you and started cooing over Mason, “He’s adorable! How old is he? What’s his name?”

You glanced at Dean and then addressed the lady, “He’s 10 and his name’s Mason.”

“That’s so cute. Hi, I’m Ellen. It’s nice to meet you.” Ellen smiled at you and you smiled back.

Bobby came up to you and gave you a hug, “How are you girl? You look nice. It’s nice to finally see you again.”

“Hi Bobby. It’s nice to see you again too.” You turned to the other two in the room that you didn’t know. “Hi… I’m Y/N, nice to meet you.” You quietly stated.

The guy strolled up to you and shook your hand, “I’m Ash and can I say you are out of Dean’s league.”

Dean growled at him, “Ash…”

“Eh relax Dean-o I’m just playing.”

You giggled at them. The girl walked up to you and tightly said, “I’m Jo,” and then walked away. You looked to Dean to see what you did wrong but he just shrugged.

Dean took you to the room that he used when he was here, “Mason’s room is down the hall, and this is our room.”

By now Mason was up and wanting to be let down out of his dad’s arms. “Daddy put me down! I wanna be put down!”

“Alright, alright you monster,” Dean chuckled. He sat the boy down and he went running into your room, jumping on the bed, “Sleepover!”

“Don’t jump on the bed you could get hurt,” You scolded, “And your room is down the hall baby.”

“I’m going to go get our bags from the car,” Dean gave you a kiss and left. You went and laid down on your bed, “Mai come lay down with mommy.” Mason tackled your side then finally settled. It was a few minutes of just quiet then Dean came in the room with your bags.

“Sweetheart, you tired again? It’s like 11:30a.m. Almost 12:00.” Dean sat the bags down and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling your feet in his lap.

“I didn’t sleep good in the car and I’m tired, sue me.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 1:00p.m, everyone was called down for lunch. Bobby had set up a big table so that everyone could eat around each other; Jo then Dean, then Mason and you, Sam and Ash, then Bobby and Ellen.

You were trying to stop Mason from getting too messy when you heard her.

“Hey Dean, can you pass me the macaroni please?” You look up and see Jo batting her eyes at Dean. What’s with these girls not getting that if he is with a kid and another girl he is probably taken.

“Uh sure Jo.” Dean passes the bowl to Jo and she gives him a sweet smile. You roll your eyes at her. She should give it up.

“Thank you Dean,” Jo puts a hand on Dean’s arm, leaving it there a little too long for your taste’s, you clear your throat. Jo and Dean look at you, well Jo is more glaring then simply looking, you smile and ask for a napkin to clean up Mason.

While you were cleaning up Mason you saw out of the corner of your eye Jo glaring at you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch you took Mason outside so he could play, though you didn’t know how he could, there wasn’t much to do.

You were sitting on the porch watching Mason when Jo came and sat by you, “So what’s the deal between you and Dean? I mean I know you guys have a kid together but that doesn’t mean much. He could be just with you to help out with his son.”

You looked at Jo, you didn’t understand why she was trying, “Uh we’re together, we live together and everything.”

“Okay sweetheart we can see how long he stays.” She got up and went inside, when Dean was just coming out,” Hi Dean!”

“Hey...Jo.” Jo continued on to her bedroom, which happens to be right by yours and Deans… Hmmm.

Dean sat next to you, taking your hand, “Hey baby how are you?”

“Dean,” Dean looked at you seriously, “Ya?”

“Call Sam to come watch Mason and meet me in our room,” You stood up and walked to your room. When you got there you took off everything but your black laced bra and matching underwear.

“What did you wa-” Dean was cut off by you slamming him up against the wall you knew Jo was on the other side of, “What are you- Oh fuck Y/N.” You rolled your hips into Dean’s, making him hard.

Dean looked at what you were wearing and groaned, “What made you want this? We haven’t had sex since high school, why now?”

You growled, “I’m tired of girls thinking you’re a free man,” You bit his jaw, “When you clearly are not. Jo said some stuff to me and I’m just marking what is _mine_.” You rolled your hips harder into Dean’s, his hard-on very visible.

“Fuck, I’m yours. All fucking yours baby.”

“Good, then fuck me.” Dean flipped you so that you were pinned to the wall. Dean undid your bra throwing it away. His hands went to your breasts, squeezing and rolling your nipples.

He kissed down your jaw, sucking and making a bruise right at your collar bone.

“Dean. No foreplay, just fuck me nice and hard.”

Dean looked up at you and then nodded. He slid your panties off you and undid his belt, pulling his cock out, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Dean picked you up and slammed into you, making you scream out.

“Fuck! You’re huge!” Dean grinned, “Maybe you shoulda let me prepare you. Do you want me to stop?”

“I swear Dean you stop and I’ll kill you. Fucking make me scream.”

Dean pulled out and slammed back in, slamming you in the wall with a thump. You leaned your head down to his neck, kissing and sucking bruises there.

Dean picked up his pace and slammed into you hard, you started screaming his name.

“Ugh Y/N, you’re so fucking tight. I love it, I love you. Fuck. So good baby.”

You panted against his neck, “Dean… I’m close.”

“Cum for me sweetheart.” Dean grinded his dick in your pussy deep.

Your orgasm peaked, “Fuucckk,” You squeezed Dean’s dick and he picked his speed up again, chasing his orgasm.

Your tight heat tossed him over the edge screaming your name, “Y/N!”

Dean carried you over to the bed, still inside, laid you both down, facing each other.

Dean pulled the blanket over you two, “That was so fucking hot. Maybe girls should hit on me more if that’s the kind of sex I get,” Dean chuckled.

Hitting his chest, “Hey I just wanted her to know you’re mine. I think we accomplished that.”

Dean smirked, “Oh ya we did sweetheart. She knows now.” Dean moved his hips a little causing his dick to move in you, groaning, “Are you going to keep your dick in me?”

Dean moved more causing you to moan, “Hell yes. That way after our nap I can make sweet love to you,” Dean smirked.

“Asshole.”

You both fell asleep shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were woken up by a knock. Groaning you move and feel Dean’s dick, hard as a rock, move inside you.

There’s another knock, “Ya?”

The door open’s as you make sure you and Dean are covered. Mason’s head pops in, “Dinner’s ready Mama.”

You flush red, “We’ll be down soon sweetie.”

Mason leaves and shuts the door, you slap Dean on the arm.

“Eh wha-,” Dean looks to you, “What?”

“Dinner is ready and you’re hard as a rock.” You move your hips to emphasize your point.

“Damn. I wanted to take my time, guess we just need to do a quickie?”

“I don’t know. Can you cum in five minutes?”

“I don’t know. Do you think you can make me cum within 5 minutes?”

“You’re on.”

You grinded your hips hard, squeezing his cock.

“Mmm baby, so good.”

You picked up your speed, going faster and faster.

“Ah fuck.” Dean came. You looked at the clock, three and a half minutes.

“I win. You totally came two and a half minutes before.”

“Ya well I was already close to cumming.”

You smirked, “Sure Dean, whatever you say.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you and Dean walked in everyone stared at the both of you, seeing all the hickeys.

You and Dean sat on different sides of Mason, Jo glared at you.

“Daddy where’d you get that bruise?” Everyone turned to Dean, “Well buddy I accidentally hurt myself and got this bruise. It’ll go away.”

“Does it hurt?” Mason looked so innocent and afraid that his Daddy was hurt, it was cute.

“No little man, I’m good. Eat your dinner.”+

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner you suggested playing Monopoly, everyone agreed. Mason was playing with you, he sat on your lap and Sam and Dean sat next to you, arm on your chair, hand playing with your hair. You and Mason were the car, Dean was the ship, Sam was the dog (“Such a girl Sammy.), Ellen was the thimble, Bobby was the shoe, Jo was the hat, and Ash was the iron.

Everyone rolled a die and you and Mason got the highest. “Okay baby roll the dice.” Mason rolled and got a nine, “Move the car nine spaces.” Mason moved the car and you kissed his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was literally killing you and Mason, “Dean! You’re bankrupting your own son!” Mason just giggled at you, he didn’t really care.

“Ah he doesn’t care, do you sport?” Dean tickled Mason and he bucked back into you like he was getting burned.

“Well I care! You are killing us,” You pout and Dean kisses your pouty lips until you smile. Bobby mutters “Idgit” but you and Dean take no notice.

“Come on you guys, play the game!” Sam of course ruins it.

Dean kisses your head, kissing Mason’s hair, “Uncle Sammy is a sour puss.” Mason giggles; Sam gives Dean a bitch face. You pat Sam on the arm, “Come on Sam lighten up.”

“Well it’s Jo’s turn, Jo?” Dean gives the dice to Jo, who of course sends a flirty smile at him. Dean’s eyes turn stern and she drops her smile, rolling her dice. You send him a smile when he turns your way, Jo huffs and rolls the dice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The game ended with Dean winning and royally kicking yours and Mason’s and everyone else’s ass.

As everyone says goodnight and the three of you are heading towards your rooms, you walk in front of Dean, who’s holding Mason, “I can’t believe you don’t even feel sympathetic about beating your own son at Monopoly.”

“Are you mad that I didn’t let Mason win or mad that I didn’t let you win and I kept bankrupting you?”

You pouted, “Awh come on Y/N. It’s just a game, if Mason doesn’t care then you shouldn’t.”

You still kept pouting and Dean leant forward and kissed your forehead, “I’m going to go put him down and then I’ll be in bed. Don’t be a sore loser sweetheart.”

You frown deeply at his words and go to your room, leaving Dean to go put Mason down to sleep, he’s had a very long day, stayed up longer than he usually did.

When Dean got to the bedroom you were already snuggled in. Dean took off everything but his boxers and climbed in bed, cuddling against your back.

Even though you were mad he had won, you smiled when he put his arms around you and you fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow.
> 
> Keep in tuned!!


	7. Everyone, To The Beach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day at Bobby's  
> You suggest going to a beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter.
> 
> Sorry it took long, I've had stuff going on. Thanks for sticking around lovelies.

The next morning you wake to the other side of the bed cold. 

You frown, you want Dean's warmth.

You get up from the warmth of the covers and head downstairs.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean turn towards you when you walk in. "Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

You walked to Dean and looked at the clock, 8:00am. Damn. "Oh you know, I woke up and when I went to go hug something warm, that warmness wasn't there, just coldness. Why are you up so early? Will I have to get used to this earlieness?"

Dean chuckled and pulled you in his arms, "I woke up at 6:00," you groaned, "Hey! Not everyone is a sleeper butt and sleep until 12 or 1."

Sam decided to cut in, "So guys what do you want to do today? It's supposed to be really nice out."

"Boy it's not supposed to be good ol' nice out, It's supposed to be  _hot_." 

You looked at Bobby and Sam, "We could go to the beach!" 

"Uh I'm not sure I even own swim trunks..." The rest of them looked unsure too. You sighed.

"Well we can go to Wal-Mart and buy some real quick, I think I didn't pack my bikini or Masons trunks either so we need some too."

"I'm down for seeing you in a bikini." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you which made you roll your eyes.

"Well what do you two think? Since Mr. Horney here thinks it's a good idea."

Bobby actually smiled at that, "I think it's good." Sam nodded.

"Great! I'll go get Mason up, you guys go wake everyone else. Dean?"

He squeezed you, "Ya?"

You unwrapped yourself from his embrace, "You wake up Ash. Sam can wake Jo." You left after to fetch Mason.

Sam rose an eyebrow at Dean, "It's hot that she gets so jealous." Dean walked out after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone was up and ready you all we're trying to figure the driving arangements.

"I have a Suburu. We all can fit in 'ere and then we can go to Wal-Mart with no issue."

Everyone nodded and everyone piled in; you, Dean, and Mason in the way back. Then, Sam, Jo, and Ash in the middle And Bobby driving and Ellen passenger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone went their own separate ways, sorta. Bobby and Sam went to go look at trunks. Ellen, Jo, You, Dean, and Mason went to the bikinis.

"Dean why don't you just take Mason and get your own swimsuits?"

"I wanted to see what you were going to pick out." He winked at you.

"Take Mason and get your guy's swimsuit. You can see mine when we get to the beach." Dean gave you a frowny face but took Mason to get their swimsuits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were caught in your decision. Did you want this red one or this blue one? Luckily Ellen came and helped you, "If you're trying to look sexy for Dean, I say the red polka dotted one."

You looked at her relieved, "Thanks Ellen."

You all met up at the doorway to the SUV.

"Want to show me what you bought now?"

"Nope! You'll have to wait until I put it on" You kissed Dean's cheek and took Mason's hand, skipping to the car. 

"Heh," Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder, "Guess you'll just have to wait." Dean pouted.

"Quit your moping boy!"

Ellen laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, "You'll get to see it soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gave Mason off to Dean so you could get changed. He could help Mason.

"Hey Ellen? Can you tie my straps?"

"Sure sweetheart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Ellen walked out of the bathroom to the rest of them waiting for you two. You walked over to Dean and Mason.

Dean wrapped his arms around you whispering, "You look so fucking sexy. I wish I could take you right now." 

"De!" You slapped his chest. Dean smirked.

Mason tapped your leg, "Can we go swimming now?"

Dean ruffled his hair, "Sure kiddo!"

Bobby had the umbrella and towels, "Hey Bobby hand me a towel would ya?"

You laid the towel underneath the umbrella and laid down.

"You're not going to swim?" Dean was holding Mason's hand. About to go in the water.

Nah. Maybe later I want to suntan." 

Dean took Mason and went to the water, "Hey Mai. Wanna get your mom angry?"

"But won't she be mad?" Dean just smirked. 

He snuck up to you and quickly picked you up and booked it for the lake.

"D-Dean! What are yo-" You were unable to finish the sentence because you were submerged in water. 

When you got above you were greeted with laughter. You looked at Dean, he was smirking, Mason by his side giggling.

"Dean Winchester! You are in big trouble!"

"Oh you're in for it now boy-o." Bobby, Sam, and Ash were smirking, waiting to see what would happen.

"Whatcha gonna do Y/N?" Dean taunted, you charged at him. You tackled him into the water.

"Go mommy!" Mason cheered.

Dean grunted, damn she was strong, "Hey! You're supposed to cheer for me!"

Sam pulled Mason over to him so he wouldn't get hit, "I'm sorry daddy. But I believe in mommy."

Y/N ducked Dean underwater for him to get all wet and pulled him out of the water. Dean wrapped his arms around Y/N'S waist and pulled her to him, locking her in.

"Sh sweetheart. Stop struggling. Now you can swim with me and Mai." Dean gave you a kiss on your cheek and let you go, you turned to him and punched him in his arm. Dean smirked. 

You walked towards Mason and Sam, "Come on Mai let's go swimming." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were playing in the shallow water with Mason, Dean was away from you guys, talking to Sam and Jo. 

You look over to them and see Jo is standing too close to Dean, being flirty. Why can't she just give up already? 

"Come on Mai, let's go see daddy huh? Maybe he can get you some food." 

"Okay mommy." You pick him up and march towards Dean, "Here take him to go get some food."

Dean looked at you, "Okay baby." When he left you turned towards Sam, "Why don't you go with him Sam."

Sam looked at you uneasily, "Ya I am kind of hungry." He quickly left, putting a hand on your shoulder for a moment then disappeared after Dean. You looked towards Jo.

"What is your fucking problem? I would have thought hearing us fuck, Dean moaning my name, that you would have got the fucking hint that He. Will. Never. Be. Yours."

Jo looked at you, "I thought that at first, but then logic came to me. Dean doesn't settle, he wouldn't want to settle with a kid. He's just going with it for now, sure but he will come to his senses. I'm just trying to speed up the process."

You growled at her, your voice rose with every word you spoke, "You are a sniveling, disgusting, cunt, anD I KNOW THAT IF DEAN DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH US THE HE WOULD FUCKING LEAVE. I'M NOT HOLDING HIM HERE. HE CAN LEAVE WHENEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS, BUT HE IS CHOOSING TO FUCKING STAY WITH ME SO WHY DONT YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE OF A MOUTH AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND." 

Everyone had looked over at you and Jo when your voice had risen, including Dean and Mason. Dean had his hands over Mason's ears so he wouldn't hear you swearing.

Jo looked at you with anger, she rose her hand and swung, hitting you in your face, making you stumble. 

Dean handed Mason off to Ellen, motioning Sam and Ash to come with him. He knew where this was heading. 

You looked at Jo and charged at her. You threw her down into the water and started hitting her wherever you could. Jo fought back just as vehemently.

By time Dean and Sam pulled you off and Ash pulled Jo away you both were beaten pretty badly.

"Hey. Hey Y/N! Calm down!" Dean gripped your cheeks, but you were still fuming and tried to go after Jo. Dean smashed your lips together and kissed you until you relented and relaxed.

You two broke apart and just breathed each other in, until you heard Jo mutter, "Fucking bitch." 

You tried to go over to her but Dean wouldn't let you, he turned your chin towards him again, "Hey hey hey sweetheart, focus on me not her. She isn't worth it. I love you and Mason. Our son is beautiful, how could I not? You guys are my world. Jo is just trying to get you angry." You focused on Dean's green eyes, he was wonderful.

You kissed him sweetly, letting him know you were calm and okay. You took Dean's hand and led him towards where Mason and Ellen were. Bless Ellen's heart, she was distracting Mason from his mother's fight. 

"Thank you Ellen." You took Mason's hand in the one not holding Dean's. 

"You're welcome sweetie, now let me go knock some sense into my daughter." Ellen walked away towards Ash and Jo. 

"Mommy are you okay, you look hurt. You're not mad anymore are you?" Mason was looking up at you.

"I'm okay sweetheart." You leaned down and kissed his cheek, wincing standing back up.

"Well I think that's enough of the beach today, why don't we to back to the house. Dean can fix you up while me and Ellen start dinner for everyone." Bobby suggested, you nodded.

"Hey everyone, let's go back," Bobby shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car you just stare out the window. Mason wasn't in the middle like on the ride to the beach, he was beside Dean.

Dean wrapped an arm around you and pulled you in, when you looked at him he gave you a kiss on the lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was served, spaghettie and meatballs, and of course Mason got himself all dirty.

"Come on Mai let's get you cleaned up." You plucked Mason out of his chair and took him to the bathroom by his room.

You were washing his hair when Dean came in and sat by you. 

"Hey kiddo, you feeling good now that you're getting all clean?" 

Mason shook his head vehemently, "No! I wish to be dirty all the time!"

You chuckled, "You gotta be clean, no one wants to be friends with a dirty person."

Mason just shrugged and went back to playing with his toys, Dean gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby." He leaned in closer and whispered in your ear, "Maybe after you put Mason to sleep me and you can have some fun in our own shower."

You could feel Dean's smirk on your cheek when he kissed you. Dean got up and left you to finish washing Mason, you could feel what his words did to you in between your legs. 

You quickly finished washing Mason and put him to bed, you walked into yours and Dean's bedroom. You heard the shower going in the connected bathroom.

You stripped and opened the curtain, stepping in front of Dean. Dean smirked and pulled you to him, running his hard-on on your stomach.

"I'm so hard baby. God, been wanting to fuck you since I saw you in your swimsuit, even more when I saw you fight Jo. So hot Y/N." 

You wrapped your legs around Dean's waist, he pushed you up against the wall, water spraying his back.

"Fuck me baby. I'm so wet." Dean slowly slid into you making you moan.

"So fucking tight Y/N. So tight." Dean pulled out and pushed back in slowly.

"Faster Dean." Dean sped up his pace, thrusting fast and hard.

He pushed in and grinded "AH! Fuck!"

You were screaming, it feels amazing.

Dean grunted, "I'm close baby." He started speeding up again, pushing in harder and pulling out faster.

"M-me too."

Dean held out until you came. When you came you moaned Dean's name and you could feel your cum slick out of your pussy. 

When Dean's orgasm peaked he pushed as deep into you as he could. He came hard, you felt so full, you were happy you were on the pill or you would be for sure pregnant.You guys didn't need that right now.

Dean pulled out and turned you towards the spray of water. He got shampoo and washed your hair.

After he grabbed soap and lathered your body up. When you were clean he quickly cleaned himself and you both got out.

You both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in tuned for more chapters!
> 
> The swimsuit you bought: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/ae/a0/f5aea0aab8929c1a380e7b006607c782.jpg


	8. Time To Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I've got some good ideas for this, so stick around.
> 
> Here's a chapter.
> 
> Ideas for this story are always welcomed too!

After the weekend, when it was time to go, it was hard to get Mason to leave. He wanted to stay with grandpa Bobby (Mason had started calling him that shortly after he met him, he had taken to him and Bobby to Mason easily).

Mason was crying his little head off with how much he wanted to stay, it was... Unusual.

"WHY CAN'T I STAY HERE WITH GRANDPA BOBBY!?" Mason had snot and tears running down his face.

You crouch down to his size, "Baby you gotta go to school tomorrow, you need to learn to feed that smart head of yours." 

Mason looked at you, fresh tears in his eyes, lips cowering; "B-but I want to stay here. I-i had fun. I love grandpa B-bobby" 

It was Bobby that had gotten through to him, "Hey kid, you can always come back. Maybe next weekend you can spend the night over, I'm sure your mom and dad would gladly let you."

Mason then turned to you and Dean, "Ya Mai. You can come and sleepover next weekend." Mason seemed to brighten at that and deflate at the same time from all the crying he did.

You picked him up and Dean grabbed the bags. Bobby and Ellen gave you a hug and Ellen gave Dean a hug, Bobby clapped his shoulder. Ash and Jo just waved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you all were finally on the road, Sam following behind the Impala, you put a Led Zeppelin tape in and leaned against the window, legs in Deans lap, humming. 

Mason started humming with you and you saw Dean's lips turn up while he was looking at the road. You were amazed how beautiful this man was and that he was yours. You fell asleep to twin sets of sparkling green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to the feeling of being lifted, when you opened your eyes you were greeted by a scruffy neck. You kissed the side of Dean's neck and mummbled.

"What's that sweetheart?"

You leaned out of his neck and repeated yourself, "I slept the whole ride here?"

Dean walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, "You did. Mason is already asleep in his room." You snuggle back up to Dean.

When Dean lays you down and leaves to go get ready for bed, you curl up in a ball and hug his pillow and wait for him to come to bed so you can hug him instead. 

Dean comes in the room and chuckles at you. He walks over to the bed and slips in, removing the pillow from your grasp and replacing it with his body.

You wrap your arms around his waist as he does and pulls you in. You both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies! I know it was short but the next I'll make long for you guys!
> 
> Keep around for the next chapter.


	9. Suprise Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day? Holy cow.

The next morning you drive Mason to school, you and Dean had been switching on  and off with who took him to school and picked him up.

Dean was cleaning dishes from breakfast up when he heard a phone ring, it wasn't his? 

He looked around and he noticed it was yours, guess she forgot it. He didn't look at the caller ID when he picked up, "Y/N's phone."

"Uh who is this?"

Dean stopped doing dishes, "Who is this?"

The woman's voice dripped of suspicion, "Her mother, now who is this and where is Y/N?"

Dean stopped everything altogether, shit. What was he supposed to say? Should he say who he was?

"I'm Dean, Y/N's boyfriend."

The lady, Y/N's mother, sounded suprised, "Dean Winchester?  _The_ Dean Winchester? The one who knocked my baby up?"

Dean swallowed, so they knew who he was... Fuck. "Yes ma'am. I'm him."

"Tell Y/N that we are almost to her house and we want to speak to her."All Dean heard was the dial tone after, so she wasn't happy... Great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got home to Dean on the phone.

"-Sam. I don't know what to do! How do I tell her that!?"

"Tell me what babe?" Dean turns around to you and stared at you with a deer in headlights look.

"I got to go." He hung up and walked towards you. He took your hand and sat you down.

"So you left your phone here and you got a call." You nodded, you didn't see anything wrong with that?

Dean took a breath and blurted, "Your mother called and I told them who I was and I didn't know that they knew who I was and  _what_ happened between us and your mother is mad and their almost here."

You stared at Dean wide eyed. Your parents were coming. And they knew about Dean now. Fuck. 

You quickly got up and started pacing grabbing your hair, muttering to yourself.

Dean got up and grabbed your shoulders, "Baby it'll be alright. I mean, I know their gonna hate me but their not gonna be mad at you."

You looked up at Dean, "Dean their gonna be pissed that I gave you another chance! They hate that you walked away. I tried telling them that you didn't know and you had no choice but they didn't care." 

 There was a knock on your door and you both turned and looked at it. You walked over and opened it, seeing your parents there.

"Mama! Daddy! How nice of you guys to come by. Mason's at school right now, so you guys will have to wait to see him."

"That's okay sweetheart, we want to talk to you privately first anyways."

You mummbled great under your breath. You looked at them, "Are you guys staying for a couple days with us?"

Your dad spoke instead, "Yes we are, three days."

You nodded, "Dean will take you stuff to your room then, Dean!"

Dean walked over to you and put his hand on your back, smiling his charming smile, "Yes?"

Your mother was glaring at him and your dad had a poker face, "Will you take my parents stuff to the guest bedroom and then you can come join us in the living room."

Dean nodded and took the bags from your parents, you instructed them to follow you. 

You went and got iced tea and lemon for everyone. 

Your mother decided to speak to you while you did that, "Y/N, how could you let him back in your life? In Mason's life?"

You sighed and brought the drinks to the living room, "Mama, I told you before. He hadn't known and his dad made him leave. Its not his fault. He is a great father and boyfriend now. Mason adores him, Dean is making up for lost time."

You were sat across from your parents now, you wanted Dean to come back. If he was here then you wouldn't have to face your parents alone.

"But Y/N he left you alone to raise a kid, you were only a teenager!"

Dean came in then, "If I had known I wouldn't have ever left her alone. She wouldn't have had to go through having a kid alone, I would've tried my damnest to stay." He took a seat next to you and grabbed your hand, letting you know he wasn't blaming you.

He leaned forward, "I know you guys think lowly of me. I broke your daughters heart and left her, but I am sticking around now. I want to take care of Mason, of her. I love these two very much, their my family. I hope you guys can respect that and let me prove to you how much they really mean to me."

You smiled at what he said, you hadn't known. Your dad gave him a critical gaze and then turned to your mom who was still glaring.

"Honey I think we should give him a chance. He deserves that, if he says he is going to be here we might as well try."

Your mother looked at your dad like he was crazy, then to Dean.

"I'm sorry, were you the one laying in her bed at night, holding her when she was crying her heart out? Holding her hair out of her face because of morning sickness? Trying to get her to eat because she would try to go days without eating because she was so upset." You looked down, cheeks flaming. You didn't want Dean to know how bad it was for you for awhile.

"Were you there when you tried to get her to actually live life? Were you there when trying to help make the decision if she should give Mason up? No you weren't. I was, I was through every hardship of that pregnancy and after. I was the one who had to make her actually live for that kid. A mother shouldn't have to do those things." 

Dean squeezed your hand hard, thumb rubbing your knuckles. "I would have loved to have been there for the morning sickness, for the doubts, for the tears, laughter. Mrs. L/N, a mother shouldn't have to do that for their child and I'm sorry it got like that, I wish I was there so badly but you can not blame me for my father's actions. I do plan on being here now though, and I want you to at least try to accept that. Y/N will never have to go through any of that alone anymore."

Your mother looked apprehensive but she nodded, "Okay Dean. I will give you a chance. If you hurt my baby again, you're done." Your dad nodded along.

Dean smiled bright, "I promise I will not hurt her again, I love her." You smiled at your family.

You looked at the time, damn, already time to pick Mason up. "Dean you gotta go get Mason from school." Dean looked around to the clock and whistles.

"Ya I gotta go," he clasped you on the thigh, squeezing. He stands up and grabs his keys and jacket.

He bends down and kissed you on the lips, "Bye baby. See you soon. Bye Mr. and Mrs. L/N." You wave him off and turn to your parents.

"Do you guys like him now? He's wonderful, I swear."

"He's okay Y/N. We will be keeping watch on him though." 

Your dad nodded but added, "We will give him a chance. I always got a shotgun in my car too."

You laugh, if only they knew, "Thanks you guys."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean parked his baby in the parking lot of Mason's school and let out a sigh.

Hopefully Y/N's parents gave him a chance. He didn't want to put more stress on you, he knew you needed your parents in your life. If not for you but for Mason. 

Mason opened the door to the Impala and climbed in, "Hi daddy!" 

Dean turned a bright smile at his son, "Hey kiddo! How was school?" Dean started the car and pulled out on the road, going home.

"It was awesome daddy! We did paintings, I drew you and mommy and me, and learned about bugs and plants and it was just awesome!" 

Mason looked estatic, Dean chuckled, "That's awesome buddy. We can put your picture on the refrigerator when we get home so everyone can see your awesome picture."

Mason looked even more happy at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mason ran inside the house even before Dean could unbuckle his seatbelt.

Dean shouted after him, "Careful buddy!" 

Dean walked in the house to find Mason in between your parents talking rapidly and you in the kitchen, cooking dinner. 

He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you, "Smells good sweetheart. What we havin'?"

You giggle at him, "Lemon chicken with white rice and sweet corn."

"Mmm. Yum." Dean bites your ear and you laugh, swatting at him with your spatula. 

Dean laughs at you and let's go, "Daddy! Hang my picture up on the refrigerator like you said!" 

Dean spins around and walks towards the couch Mason's at.

"Alright kiddo! Give me your painting." Dean takes the painting and hangs it, standing back and looking at it, he shouts, "Looks great Mai!" 

You look over and at the painting and call to Mason, "Its great baby." 

You hear feet running and then there is a little body wrapped around your legs, "Its you me and daddy, mommy!"

"Looks great Mai. It deserves to be on the fridge." Mason giggles and runs away. 

When dinner is ready you call everyone to the table, you and your mother sit beside Mason, Dean beside you and then your father.

You let your mother cut Mason's chicken for him, she was only here for a little while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Stay tuned
> 
> Ideas and comments are welcomed.


	10. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Sorry it's taking me a long time to get these up. I will try to get more up.  
> Thank you for sticking with this story lovelies.

When it was time to go to sleep you got in your bed and snuggled into Dean, you were almost asleep when his hand slipped into your panties.

"Dean... What are you doing?"

"Mm, just trying to make you feel good babe." Dean kissed the side of your face.

You grabbed his hand and pulled it out, "We are so not doing this while my parents are here. That's weird."

Dean pouted, "C'mon baby, we did it at Bobby's, loudly too. We don't need to be loud." He tried to go back to what he was doing but you turn around.

"Dean, get some sleep. You're not getting any tonight. Goodnight babe." You turn around and give him a kiss and go to sleep, Dean pouts and snuggles into your backside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you wake up and Dean is actually snuggled with you.

You snuggle deeper into his warmth, Dean pets your hair.

"You awake Y/N?" 

"Mmm." You love waking up in his warmth. 

Dean chuckled and squeezes you, "Baby, we should get up. We need to get ready and start breakfast for everyone. Mason needs to go to school."

You groan, Dean let's go of you and gets out of bed, going to get ready for work.

You had taken a few days off work while your parents were here so you snuggle back in the comforters. 

The next time you wake up is to Mason sitting on top of you, "Mommy wake up! Daddy and grandma made breakfast. Get up, get up!"

You sigh and lift him off you, "I'm up, I'm up Mai."

When you get up out of bed, Mason grabs your hand and takes you to the kitchen.

You sit down and Dean sets a plate in front of you, giving you a kiss, "The dead has risen!" Mason giggles beside you.

"Thanks babe." You tuck into your breakfast while Dean goes and gets Mason ready for school and himself for work.

When Dean's about to leave he gives you a loving kiss, "Why don't I take you on a date after work? Since your parents are here they can watch Mason."

You smile and nod, "Great, I had already set up reservations, wear something nice." 

With one last kiss, he and Mason leave, leaving you smiling like an idiot.

Your dad walks in, seeing you smiling, "Well aren't you happy?" 

You turn to your dad and smile at him, "Dean's taking me out on a date tonight. Can you and mom watch Mason?"

Your dad nods. You're excited for your date, just you and Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around seven there is a knock on your door, you we're getting ready for Your date so you yelled for someone to get it.

It was Mason who answered, "Daddy! Why are you knocking? You live here silly."

Dean ruffled Mason's hair, "I'm being a gentleman Mai, I'm taking your mom out on a date." 

Mason didn't get it but he agreed and smiled anyway, "Come on daddy, I think mommy's still getting ready. I'll go look." Dean nods at his son and stands, waiting.

You are just finishing your makeup When there is a soft knock on your door and it opens, "Mommy, daddy's waiting for you downstair. He looks all nice." 

You turn around and put on your heels, "Mommy, you look so pretty!!"

You get up and take Mason's hand, "Thank you Mai. Come on let's go where everyone is."

When you walked in the room, Dean's eyes widened. He walked up to you and wrapped you in his arms, giving you a sweet, soft kiss.

"You look amazing Y/N." You giggle at him, "You don't look bad yourself, hot stuff." You then turn to Mason.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa okay?" Mason nodded, "Come give mommy a hug goodbye Mai." Mason ran up to you and hugged you tight.

"Bye mommy, Bye daddy," Mason hugged Dean's legs, "have a good date!"

Dean patted Mason's hair, "Bya squirt." 

When you and Dean left, Dean held the door open for you, "M'lady." He gave a courtesy and you laughed at him, "Why thank you kind sir."

Dean shut your door and hurried around to the drivers side. Soon enough you were on your way to the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The restaurant has valet parking, Dean was very reluctant to let some stranger touch his baby.

"Not a single scratch, if I see anything, I'm coming for you." Dean was stern with the valerie, the poor boy looked scared. Dean handed over the keys and walked over to you, offering his arm.

He led you to the receptionist where you were seated in a secluded area.

 "Dean this is nice but you know you didn't have to take me somewhere so fancy. I would have been fine with a diner."

Dean was sat across from you, he took your hand and kissed it, "I wanted too. You deserve to at least be taken out to a nice restaurant every now and then." You smiled at him.

The waiter came back and asked for what you wanted to drink, Dean took the lead, "We'll have white wine, thank you."

You were suprised, you knew Dean liked his whiskey. 

When the waiter came back with the wine and had taken your orders you and Dean had relaxed into casual conversation.

 When the waiter dropped off your food, you and Dean tucked into it. It was lovely.

You were finished before Dean so you decided to give him his desert early. 

You slid underneath the tablecloth, thank god it was long enough to cover you.

"Y/N what are you doing? Get back up here."

You slid your hands up his thighs, going to his zipper; "Just keep eating and if someone asks say I went to the bathroom. I want to do something nice for you."

Dean looked around him and then shrugged in his chair, eating again.

You undid his zipper and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

Dean moaned quietly as he was enveloped in your hot mouth. You nipped at his tip, "Be quiet Dean and finish eating." You went back to sucking.

You sucked hard and tongued his slit, precum flowed out when you moved your tongue. You happily slurped it up.

You heard footsteps but didn't slow down your pace.

"Was everything satisfying for you guys?" Dean jumped when he heard the waiter, "Uh-Y-ya real good." 

"Where is your lady friend?"

Dean swallowed hard, you weren't letting up on sucking, he hoped his voice didn't sound weird. 

"S-she's in the restroom." 

The waiter nodded and placed the check down on the table, taking the plates.

You swirled your tongue around his thick shaft, tasting his musk. You let out a small moan.

Dean whispered, "Fuck Y/N. So fucking hot." 

You could feel Dean shaking, you knew he was close. 

You squeezed his thighs, "Come on Dean, cum."

When you said that and replaced your mouth on him you felt him tense under you and your throat was flooded with his cum. 

You gagged and tried to hold it all in but a little drop slipped out of the corner of your mouth.

As you went back in your seat you wiped it with your thumb and sucked your thumb.

"Oh fuck, were leaving. Now."

Dean grabbed your hand, slamming bills on the table and quickly led you to the valet.

"Give me my fucking car." When the kid looked at Dean scared Dean repeated, " _Now._ "

The kid quickly got the impala pulled up to you and Dean. Dean quickly ushered you in the passenger seat and then ran to the drivers side, getting in.

He laid his hand on your thigh, moving it up your dress, when you were on the road.

"Where are we going De?"

Dean looked at you sidelong, "I'm parking this Fucking car and taking you right on the hood." 

You moaned, Deans hand slid into your panties, "Your fucking soaking Y/N."

Dean pulled into a deserted field and shut off the impala. He got out and went to your side and pulled you out. He wrapped your legs around his waist, you could feel his hard on.

You moved your hips up and his dick rubbed against you.

Dean set you on the hood of the impala and slid your dress over your head. He looked at your beautiful body and kissed you deeply.

"I love you baby. You're so fucking hot." He undid your bra and brought his mouth to one nipple, his hand squeezing the other.

His other hand went to your panties, he quite literally, ripped them off.

You cut off mid moan, "Dean!" 

He growled, "I'll buy you a new pair, I need to get at you." 

He plunged two of his fingers in your pussy, quickly pulling them out and pushing them back in.

He sucked your nipples, making you moan, "Dean. Please, I need you baby. Please."

"Okay sweetheart." He pulled his dick out of his pants and lined it up. 

He slammed in, making you cry out. "Sh baby, it's okay."

He started to move, you moaned. Dean leaned forward, making you lay back. He put his arms at the sides of your head and leaned over you, panting on your mouth.

He started to thrust faster. You leaned up and kissed him, bringing your hands around his neck, pulling him down.

Dean laid his head in your neck, pumping in and out. He bit your neck, suckling and leaving a nice bruise there.

You moaned, you were close.

"De. De I'm close." 

Dean grunted, "C'mon sweetheart, cum with me." 

He pounded into you, your climax peaked and you shouted, "Dean!"

You could feel yourself tightening around Dean and you heard him groan.

You felt as his orgasm reached. Dean came in you, shooting his load deep inside you.

He pulled out and you felt his cum slide down you onto the hood of the impala. Dean bent down and licked you clean. 

He picked you up, you were a boneless heap. He laid you in the passenger seat and the last you heard was Dean sitting into the drivers seat, then the world went quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean shook you awake when you arrived home, "Y/N? Y/N, baby wake up we're home." 

You groaned and opened your eyes, looking to Dean.

"Hey there beautiful, we're home. We gotta go inside then you can go to sleep sweetheart." 

You nodded and opened the car door, getting out in a heap.

Dean led you to the front door and unlocked it, leading you inside. Your mom and dad were in the living room.

Your dad spoke up, "Did you have a good time?"

You nodded and looked around the room, "Is Mason in bed?" 

Your mother replied, "Yes. He wanted to wait up for you guys but we refused. He's sleeping peacefully in his room. Maybe you should sleep too Y/N? You look exhausted."

You nodded and left Deans side, leaving him to his devices with your parents.

"Well Dean. We're glade you guys had fun." Your father said, giving Dean a scrutinizing stare. 

Dean swallowed uncomfortable, "Ya I think I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight." 

Your parents said goodnight at his retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with this story.
> 
> Ideas are welcomed.


	11. Grandma and Grandpa Leave, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents finally leave. Finally.

You woke up and heard chatter coming from downstairs.

You pulled on Dean's robe over your panty covered frame and went downstairs.

Everyone was in the kitchen, apparently about to eat.

Dean looked up at you, "I was just about to go up and wake you. Come and eat breakfast sweetheart."

Dean pulled a chair out for you to sit and you did. He put a plate of food out in front of you and sat himself down beside you and Mason.

"So Y/N me and your dad are leaving today. After lunch, your gonna be okay right?"

You nod and swallow your food, "Yes I got Dean and Mason, I will be okay mother." 

Your mother looked at you, " What I mean is you're gonna be  _okay_ right?"

You placed your fork down and gave your mom a stern look, "Yes mama. I will be  _okay._ Whether you want to believe it or not mom, Dean is good and I just want you to trust him a little. If not for me but for Mason." Dean took your hand and squeezed it, "He is his father mother. I know he loves him and he loves me, now learn to accept it." 

Your mother looked at you with a soft gaze, "I just want you to be okay."

"And we will be mama, I promise. Now I'm done with this conversation in front of Mason." Your mother nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you were done with dishes you placed your hands on the sink and sighed.

Arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a chest, "She is just worried about you sweetheart. I mean she has a point too."

You turned around in Deans arms and wrapped yours around his waist, "I know. I just wish she would give you a chance. It's not your fault." 

Dean hummed, "Yes well. It's partly mine, but she is giving me a chance. She just needs time to warm up to me. Just give her time Y/N."

You sighed, "Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~

 You walk in the living room and say to Mason. "Hey Mai you need to go get ready for school."

Mason nods and runs off. When he comes back he is dressed and all ready. 

"Say goodbye to grandma and grandpa Mai. They won't be here when you get back from school."

Mason runs up and hugs them, "Bye grandma and grandpa. I love you."

"We love you too rascal."

Dean takes him to school and comes back home, he doesn't work today.

When he gets home, he helps your parents take their stuff to their car. You follow them out.

You hug your parents, "Take care you guys." 

You mother kisses your forehead and smiles at Dean.

Your dad kisses your head and takes Deans hand, "Take care of my daughter or I'll be coming for you." 

Dean nods, "Promise sir. She is in good hands." Dean wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you in, shaking your dad's hand with his other firmly.

"Nice handshake. I can respect that." Your dad smiled at the two of you and got in his car. He pulled out and your mom waved. 

You and Dean waved and stood there until you couldn't see them anymore.

Dean kissed your head and looked down at you, "Lets go inside sweetcheeks." 

You giggled and ran inside, Dean smacked your butt and ran after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Stick around for more chapters.
> 
> Another chapter in the same day. Whoop!


	12. Can't Get A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yaaay!
> 
> I am taking requests for this story, so any ideas I'd love to hear.

Dean chased you around the living room. He tackled you into the couch and kissed you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your hips up, making him groan.

"You're not sore from yesterday sweetheart? It was pretty rough." 

"Dean. Just come on and take me, right here, right now.

Dean growled, he kissed you and ground his hips into you.

He was about to take off your shirt when his phone rang, Dean groaned, "Really? They need to call now? We just got rid of your parents. Christ."

You laughed at Deans frustration, he flipped open his phone and growled, "What!"

_'Woah there Dean, is that how you greet someone on the phone? Did I interrupt something?'_

Dean let out a breath, "Ya Charlie. You did. But you ruined it so what's up?" Dean got off on top of you and sat down, you whined. He looked at you and gave you a sorry smile.

_'Well me and wings here just learned of your new lifestyle. Thanks for telling us asshat!'_

Dean chuckled, "I'm sorry Charlie. I woulda told you, guess it just flew from my mind."

_'Ya well me and Cas are coming to meet this women and your kid. We're like an hour out. So be ready.'_

Dean groaned, "Really? We just got ride of her parents Man! Okay we'll be ready. You staying?"

 _'Just a night. Bye Dean._ _'_

Dean ended the call and looked at you, "So I guess we're having company?"

He nodded, "My friends Charlie and Castiel, Cas for short, are an hour out. Their staying a night, I'm sorry baby."

You leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "It's alright. Better go get stuff ready for them."

"I'm gonna call Sam, have him pick up Mason and come over."

You shook your head, "Okay Dean." You left to go make up the bedroom and couch for the two guests.

Dean pulled out his cellphone and dialed Sam's number, "Hey Sammy, can you pick up Mason today at school? Charlie and Cas are coming. Their staying a day so get your ass here."

_'Okay Dean, I'll pick him up and be there. See you guys soon.'_

"Thanks Sam." He hung up the phone and went to go help you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later there was a knock on your door, Dean went to go and open it, you behind him.

"What's up bitch? How are you!?" A small red head flung herself at Dean and gave him a hug.

Dean laughed, "I'm good Charlie, nice to see you too." You stood back from Dean and just waited,you noticed the other guy looking at you. 

Dean let go of Charlie and pulled Cas into a hug, "Its good to see you Cas." Cas hugged back real quick and let go. 

Dean turned to you and took your hand, "This is Y/N, my girlfriend and mother of my child." Dean was beaming when he said it and you beamed back at him because he was so proud of you and Mason. 

Charlie stepped closer to you and pulled you into a hug, "Its awesome to finally meet the girl that was capable of tying Dean-o here down. I'm Charlie! We are going to be best friends." You quickly hugged her back, "Uh-hi?"

Charlie let you go and stood next to you, Cas smiled at you, "Hello. I'm Castiel." He was quiet and reserved but to you he seemed like a good person.

"Hi Cas. Nice to meet you."

You invited the both of them into the living room, bringing lemonade and setting it down on the coffee table.

"So where is the little kid? I want to meet him! If Sam is anything to go by then I hear he is just adorable!"

You smiled at her, "Sam is getting him from school," You looked at the time, "They should be here soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mason burst through the door calling to you and Dean, "Mommy, Daddy! I had an awesome day!" Sam was right behind him.

"Man that kid can run."

Dean slapped Sam on the back, "He's got loads of energy."

Charlie looked at Mason and squealed, "Oh my gosh, you're adorable!" 

Mason looked at Charlie then Cas then to you, "Who are they?"

You pulled Mason over to you and sat him on your lap, "These people are your Daddy's friends, part of his family."

Mason looked at you confused, "How are they family if their not blood?"

Dean looked towards him, "Family doesn't end in blood kiddo." He pointed to them, "That's Charlie and that's Cas. Their as much family to me as your uncle Sammy is." 

Mason nodded and waved excitedly to them, "Hi! I'm Mason!"

Charlie waved enthusiastically and Cas just waved.

 "Okay baby get off me, mama needs to start making dinner since daddy isn't."  You placed Mason in the spot where you were and moved to go in the kitchen.

Dean grabbed your arm, "I can make it if you want."

You shook your head at him, "No stay here and spend it with your friends babe. Is everyone okay with lasagna?"

Everyone nodded, "Great! It'll be ready in an hour."

~~~~~~~~~~

The lasagna was almost done, Charlie walked in the kitchen.

"Your kid is beautiful." 

You turn to her with oven mits, "Thank you." You smile at her.

She bounces over to you and claps her hands, "Would you like some help or maybe just company?"

"I don't need help but I could go for company."

"Great! I wanted to ask how'd you manage to get Dean settled down?"

You say down on a chair at the table, Charlie next to you, "I didn't do much, I have him a choice he could stay or he could leave. I wasn't going to hold him here, not if he didn't want it. He was the one who had decided to stay and I'm so glad he did."

Charlie looked at you starstruck, "That's. So. Cute! Dean sure does look like he loves you guys, I've never seen him happier."

You gave her a wide smile, while the two of you waited for the lasagna Charlie told you stories of her times with Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

You laughed historically when she told you about the time that Dean was a total pussyblock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When dinner was done you called everyone in the room, they filed in like dogs.

You served everyone a dish and sat down to eat your own.

"This is wonderful Y/N."

"Thank you Cas." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Mason suggested playing basketball. You had a net in the garage to be pulled out on the driveway.

When the net was set up you were all split up into teams. You, Dean, and Mason; Charlie, Cas, and Sam together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You checked the ball to Charlie and spread out.

Charlie threw the ball to Cas but Dean lifted Mason and he caught it.

"Dean! That's cheating!" Dean ran Mason over to the net, where Mason slammed the ball in, causing your team to win.

Dean sat Mason on his shoulders and ran around the driveway shouting. He came over to you and kissed you, "Awesome playing Y/N."

Sam, Cas, and Charlie came over to the three of you, "That was so cheating."

"It wasn't because we were about as tall as moose over here. So it wasn't."

They all shook their head, "Whatever Dean."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam left around 7, stating he had somewhere to be. Around 10 you put Mason to bed.

You showed Charlie where the guest bedroom was and tried to make the couch as comfortable as you could for Cas.

"Goodnight you guys, see you tomorrow." Dean followed you out and in your guy's room. "Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed sweetheat?"

You nodded, Dean out Transformers in and settled in bed with you. You snuggled into his side, his arms around you.

Halfway through the movie you were passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you woke up before Dean. That was weird.

You went to theh kitchen and started breakfast. Cas woke up next and came in.

"Good morning Y/N, how are you?"

You smiled at him, "I'm good Cas. Wanna help me with breakfast?" He nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~

When breakfast was ready you sent Cas to go wake everyone up. You set out the plates of food for everyone and sat down in a seat.

Everyone filed in the room and looked like zombies. Though, Dean's hair did look pretty sexy.

Everyone sits down and eat, it's quiet. 

You try to figure something to say but can't come up with anything so you just stay quiet and eat your breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone migrates to the living room and watched TV after breakfst, though, Dean takes Mason to school.

"You guys sure you only want to stay one night? You're welcome to stay more." 

Charlie and C as shook their heads, "Nah we Will leave you two alone, plus we got a hint to go do. We should actually leave soon."

You nodded, "Okay." 

When Dean got home, Charlie and Cas said their goodbyes. You both waved them off then went back in the house.

"Thank god we are alone. No visitors and Mason is at school." Dean wrapped an arm around you and pulled you in his side.

"Ya, though however much I love my parents and however nice your friends are in glad to be alone with you." You looked up at Dean and stood on your toes, giving him a kiss.

Dean pulled you into him and squeezed you, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I hope to have another chapter up soon, though I don't know what it is going to be about, any ideas?


	13. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets taken....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter whoop.

_A few weeks later..._

You were walking to your car from work. You were so ready to go home and relax with your family.

You were at your car, fishing your keys out of your purse when everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was working when he got a call, "Yeah?"

_'Hello is this Dean Winchester?'_

"Uh ya. Why?"

_'We have a Mason L/N here, no one came to pick him up from school. We tried to get a hold of Mrs. L/N but she didn't answer, you were the next person on the emergency card to call. Would you be able to come and get him?'_

That was weird, it was your turn to pick up Mason.

"Ya, I'll come and get him."

Dean went to his boss to ask if he could leave to pick up his kid.

After Dean got the okay, he was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Mason were walking back to the impala, "Why didn't mommy pick me up?"

Dean looked down at Mason and opened the door and waited for Mason to get in, "I don't know buddy. We'll ask when we get home."

While driving Dean was becoming nervous. It wasn't like you to just forget to pick up Mason. It was weird, and Dean didn't know what to do with that information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled up in the driveway and they got out. When Dean got to the door, there was a note on it.

He took the note and opened the door for Mason.

He opened the note and it read,  _'You want her, come find her.'_

Dean swore under his breath, someone or more like  _something_ has her and it's his fault.

Dean swore out loud and slammed the door.

He kept swearing up a storm and throwing shit around, it was scaring Mason but he didn't notice that.

Dean set his phone down and went to get whiskey and think, he didn't know what to do.

After Dean was out of eyesight Mason went for his phone and dialed uncle Sammy.

_'Ya Dean?'_

"Uncle Sammy? Daddy's being really violent and saying bad words that your not supposed to say and mommy isn't here. There was a nnote on the front door and it wasn't until after daddy started getting mean. I'm scared uncle Sammy. Daddy doesn't do this and I don't know where mommy is. Daddy kept saying bad words and pulled a glass and whiskey out and he's drinking. He doesn't do that normally."

The boy was starting to hyperventilate,  _'Calm down Mai. Daddy is just upset, he won't hurt you. I'm coming over right now and I'm gonna talk to him okay? Its okay buddy. Everything will be okay. I'll be right over. Go sit down and watch some cartoons. Do you want to stay on the phone?'_

"Yes please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came through the front door, 10 minutes later, "Where is he Mai?"

Mason pointed to the bedroom, "Okay just stay here and watch cartoons. I'll calm him down, it's okay buddy."

Dean was sipping his whiskey and staring at the note, how was he supposed to find you with this one piece of paper?

"Dean?" Sam opened the door and stepped in, "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this, you're scaring Mason. Where's Y/N?"

Dean looked up as Sam had entered, "She's gone Sammy. She's gone, something took her. SomeTHING TOOK HER AND ITS MY FAULT. I THOUGHT I COULD GET AWAY FROM THE LIFE, BUT IT JUST FOLLOWS ME AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, SOMETHING TOOK HER AND I DON'T KNOW IF SHES DEAD OR ALIVE."

Sam stared at Dean, he had red eyes, he then used his best gentle voice, "Dean, we'll find her. We will work this like it's just a normal hunt-"

"WHAT IF SHES DEAD SAM! I CAN'T- I DONT WANT- I don't know what to do."

"Okay you need to stop shouting, and stop drinking," Sam took the whiskey away, "You're scaring Mason and if you keep shouting you're going to scare him more." 

"Now we're going to work this like any old case, we will find her and she will be alive Dean."

Dean just nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and your head was pounding. God it hurt so much.

You looked around and didn't know where you were, you looked down at yourself and you were tied to a chair.

You tried to stuggle your way out but the ropes wouldn't give.

"You're not getting out. In fact you're going to die here and so will your boyfriend Dean." You looked up and black eyes were staring at you, "You're going to die slow, I'm going to torture you in front of him. He's going to have to watch the love of his life slowly killed. He will be so broken because everyone knows about how much Dean Winchester loves his girl, he will break by watching you die. Then I'm going to kill him." 

You snarled at it,  _"He will kill you."_

The demon laughed and slapped you across the face, "I would like to see him try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Dean we should drop Mason off with someone."

That made sense, Mason shouldn't be around for the hunt.

"Ya we can drop him off with Charlie, her and Y/N have been getting really close."

Sam nodded, him and Dean went to the living room, "Hey Mai, wanna go see auntie Charlie?"

Mason looked at his father excitedly, "YES! Yes!"

"Okay kiddo, let me give her a call."

Dean dialed Charlie's number, and walked a little away from them, Sam stayed and talked with Mason, "Hey Charlie can you watch Mason, Y/N had been taken by something and Mason shouldn't be here when we hunt it. I need to get her back, soon."

_'Ya Dean, I'm not in the same state as you, I'll send Cas over and retrieve him.'_

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Charlie. Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before Cas showed up to take Mason, Dean bent down before they flew off, "You're staying with auntie Charlie until I come and get you okay? Be good for her."

"Okay daddy. Where's mommy I want to say bye."

Dean's heart ached, "She is at work buddy, I'm sorry."

Mason patted Dean's head, "It's okay daddy, tell her I love her."

After that Cas and Mason were gone.

Dean stood up and turned to his brother, "We got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Requests welcomed


	14. I'll Always Come And Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nother chapter. Yaaayy

Sam had his thinking face on, "Were you texting her at all?"

Dean looked at his phone, "Ya we texted throughout the day... The last message she sent was ' _I'm leaving soon to pick up Mason.'_ I hadn't opened it 'till now."

Sam was pacing now, "So maybe that's when she was picked up, at her work when she was leaving."

"Well let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The demon punched Y/N in the face, "I left little clues for Dean-o. They will lead him right to you, but I'll be waiting."

You spat out blood, "He's going to kill you bitch."

"That's if he doesn't fall for my trap. And after I'm finished with you two I'll go after the rest; Sammy, Castiel, Charlie, Mason..."

You tried to not flinch but the demon noticed, "Ah yes. The son of Dean Winchester. We certainly can't leave him out, we don't want another hunter seeking vengence on their parents now do we?"

You growled, "You stay away from him and my family."

The demon just laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean tried to drive like a good citizen but there wasn't time to waste.

When they got there they saw Y/N's car sitting in the parking lot.

They walked up to the car and looked in, on the windshield, clipped by the wipers, was another note.

_'You've made it this far, go to the elementary, on the playground there is another clue._

_~D_

"What the fuck is  _'D'_? Why the fuck is it playing these games?"

Dean was angry. He just wanted you back home, safe. God damnit.

"The D could stand for an initial or maybe it stands for what it is? C'mom let's get to the elementary."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It will be all the more delicious to torture and kill you when Deanie knows of your condition."

You looked at the demon confused, "What condition?"

The demon looked at you suprised, "Oh you didn't know?"

You stare at it, "OH! That's grand. Just grand."

The demon walked over to you and laid its hands on your stomach, you flinched, "There's a little one growing. Someone hadn't been very protected. When Dean finds out and then watches me kill his girlfriend and unborn child,  _that_ I think will hurt something fierce. He will have to know that he couldn't save his family and to watch them suffer and then killed himself. Perfect."

The demon walked away and you just stared, shocked.

You're pregnant. 

How? You were on the pill. Did you for- shit. The last time you guys had sex. One time.

One time and you were fortunate to get pregnant. Fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean and Sam got to the playground they searched everywhere.

"Dean!"

Dean ran to Sam,  _'In Warehouse F in the district is where you shall find your princess.'_

"Why is he telling us? There's gotta be a catch."

"Ya Sammy. The catch is a trap, set for me." 

Sam looked at Dean, "Well maybe he thinks it's just going to be you coming? I can go a different way and you go the other."

Dean sighed and headed back to the car, "Sounds like a plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the warehouse it was old and shabby, "Sam, you go the back, I got the front." Sam nodded and went around.

Dean opened the front door and pointed his gun, silver bullets. Hopefully that'd slow it down.

He turned the corner and Y/N was there, he looked everywhere and then went to her.

"Are you okay?"

When Y/N looked up she had tear tracks down her bloodied and bruised face, she shook her head.

There was a creak and Dean spun around, a person was there.

Their eyes flashed black.

"Oh Dean Dean Dean. Mama's sure got some news for you. Big news."

The demon and Dean circled each other, the demon swung first.

Dean blocked and hit him in the chest, Sam had the demon knife, he needed to hurry.

They fought for awhile but the demon overpowered Dean.

He stood above him and gave a wicked smile, "You see, Y/N here hadn't known. Seems like you hadn't been very cautious."

Dean glared up at the demon, when he went to get up the demon went by Y/N and pulled a knife out, slicing her cheek, she whimpered.

Dean growled but stopped, "You're girl, here, she has a little one growing," he put a hand on your stomach, "Not very big so it's new."

Dean was frozen, what?

He stared at you wide eyed, the demon rubbed your stomach, making you to flinch away.

"Get away from her," Dean growled, where the fuck was Sam?

"Oh Deanie, I'm gonna have fun killing your family, watching you suffer. Starting with the little one," the demon put the knife to your stomach making you gasp.

Dean moved forward, "Nuh-uhuh," He pressed the knife into you more, "Don't move and maybe I'll give them a slower death. Kill Y/N slowly and leave the kid to die inside it's dead mom's womb." Dean stopped, he growled.

Sam came in quietly. The Demon was faced away from him.

The demon moved the knife to your arms and sliced a deep cut, you let out a scream. 

Sam crept up slowly and quietly behind the demon, Dean decided to distract him from torturing you.

"So what? You're going to kill everyone I love? For what reason, for kicks?"

The demon looked Dean in the eye, "Because of all the shit you and your brother had done. Hunters need to be taken out. Why not start with some of the best ones out there? Destroy your lives and make you suffer then kill you."

Sam was behind the demon now and he stabbed the demon through the back. The demon lit up and Sam pulled the blade out and it dropped to the floor.

Dean ran to you and untied you. He cupped your face, "Baby are you okay?" 

He wiped the tear and blood tracks, your voice was raspy when you spoke, "Ya. I'm okay, it didn't hurt me too bad."

When you stood up, your knees shooked under you, Dean caught you underneath your arms, "Ya okay."

He lifted up under your legs, carrying you bridal style, "I-I can walk De." 

"Ya well I'm carrying you sweetheart. Sam you're driving."

You turned into Dean's chest, "I-I hadn't known De. I'm sorry, I forgot to take my pills once, ONCE."

Dean kissed your forehead, "Don't worry about that now sweetheart, we got time to talk about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Keep in tuned. I'll try to get the next chapter out fast as possible.


	15. The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets fixed up, Dean and her have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, more chapters!!

Dean got into the back with you and you rested your head on his lap, hands on your stomach.

"Should we take her to a hospital Dean?"

Dean ran his hand through your hair, "Ya we should. We should get her fixed up and then looked at. Get the baby looked at." 

You drifted to sleep after that, knowing you were safe with Dean.

"Do you want another kid Dean? Are you able to handle it so soon?" Sam looked at Dean through the rearview mirror.

Dean sighed, "We weren't planning this kid. I guess if I really cared about not having a kid I would have been more cautious. Sammy... I've been thinking about you know..."

"No Dean, I don't know."

Dean exhaled, "Y'know popping the big question. Mom's ring had been burning a hole in my pocket for awhile."

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Y'serious?" His face lit up, "You're really going to ask her to marry you? Dean that's great!"

Dean placed his hands over yours on your stomach, "But Sammy... The life we live... Its not fit for a family. What if I just end up hurting them. Today is a big example, Y/N was taken and tortured. The demon almost killed her and my baby. I can't put them through that."

Sam's voice was soft, "So you're going to do what Dean? Leave? Y/N knows the risks of being with ex hunter. She knows your past. If you leave you're going to end up breaking Y/N's heart, Mason's. That kid adores you."

Dean looked out the window, hand rubbing soothing circles in your stomach, "I don't think I can put them through the life though Sam. I can't do that to them. I love them too much. Its not good for them, _I'm_  not good for them."

"Maybe you should let Y/N pick what's good for them Dean. Talk to her when she wakes up later in the hospital."

Dean just nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they had gotten to the hospital Y/N's arm was stiched and all the other injuries were tended too. They had put her on a light dose of sleeping gas.

Dean waited by her bedside, her hand in his for her to wake up. The doctors wanted to wait for her to wake before doing any of the baby stuff. She was supposed to wake in the hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You open your eyes and you see white, smell sterilizer.

Your hand is squeezed and yoh look over and green eyes meet yours, they look worn.

You croak, "Hey."

"How are you sweetheart?"

Dean looks at you with earnest eyes, "M'fine."

Dean nodded, "I'm going to bring the doctor in, he's going to take a look at the baby."

You just nodded and Dean pressed the patient button.

A doctor came in with a bright smile, "Y/N! Glad to see you've woken. Lets get an ultrasound of your baby up okay?"

You nodded at the doctor, he started setting up a machine, "We had taken a look when you were brought in to see how the baby was, it had looked healthy and fine so we're just going to get an ultrasound and pictures for you. You the father?"

The doctor had turned to Dean, who straightened up, "Uh- Ya. Ya I am."

The doctor nodded, "This may be cold. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it." the doctor put gell on your stomach and you inhaled hard, Dean rubbed his thumb on your hand.

"Okay here is your baby, he looks good; healthy." The doctor wrote down some stuff, "You are just a little over two weeks pregnant. Now we are told that you hadn't known. There are options still that you can do about the baby-"

"That won't be required. We're keeping the kid." You looked at Dean shocked. You didn't think he would want another one, not when he just learned of the first.

The doctor looked at you expectantly and you nodded along, "Ya. Keeping it."

He went back to the monitor, "Okay. I will print some pictures for you to take home and you can be on your way. You need to change your bandages twice a day for a week to not get infections." He printed the pictures and handed them to you.

Dean stood up with the doctor, "Thank you doctor."

He nodded and left. Dean turned to you and you looked up at him, tears glistening.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean wiped your face and kissed your mouth.

"You really want this kid?"

Dean sat on the bed with you, "I do baby, I do. I love you, and I love the family we have. I'm just so afraid of exactly what had happened to you. You shouldn't be with me, my life is dangerous. Even if I don't hunt much anymore."

You leaned forward and kiss Dean's lips, "I know your life Dean. I'm not afraid, I love you. I want you here; with me, with Mason, with me through this pregnancy. I don't care about your past life, I know you will always keep me safe, keep our family safe. Please stay."

"Always Y/N... I had wanted to do this somewhere nice. Its been bugging me for weeks." Dean got down on one knee, pulling a box out.

You started to tear up, hands over your mouth.

"Y/N L/N, I have never stopped loving you ever since the first time I've seen you in high school and I never want to stop. I'm mad at myself that I didn't have the balls to stand up to my dad and stay with you, I missed Mason growing up. I want to be here for this kid though, and every day after for the rest of my life. I love you so much, I had never felt this way about anyone, it's unbelievable sometimes. Would you make me the most blessed man in this world and will you be my wife?"

You were sobbing now. You threw yourself at Dean and snuggled his neck, "Yes. Yes! God yes. Forever and always."

Dean picked you up and sat on the bed. You on his lap. He lifted your chin and kissed you deeply.

"God I love you Y/N. Soon to be Mrs. Winchester."

"I love the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lot about our loved Sammy! Maybe. You'll find some stuff out. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!


	16. Happiness Is On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotta crap happens guys. I don't even know how to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that much c:

Dean had left you to go and sign you out.

He opened the door and Sam stood up, "So?"

"The baby is healthy and she can go home. Just need to clean the cuts and all. Oh and she said yes."

Sam sighed, "You mean yes as in _yes_? That's great! I'm happy for you man. Though, I'm not going to be going with you guys though, a friend is picking me up. We got a thing to do."

Dean rose his eyebrows, "Oh Sammy look at you! Got a lady friend you haven't told us about?" 

Sam walked with Dean to the receptionist, "Heh, Ya Dean. I do."

Dean took the paperwork and sat down, "So tell me about her. She nice? She hot?"

Sam chuckled, "Ya Dean, like you can say anything. You're engaged."

Dean raised his hands, "Hey I'm just wondering bro. I got my own girl. I'm an engaged man Sammy."

"Ya well, she's nice and I met her at work. We've been talking for awhile. Her name's Annie."

"So you gonna ask her out Sammy?" Dean waggled his eyebrows.

"I was thinking about it. She's great." Sam got this lovestruck look in his eyes.

"Oh Sammy you're in deep. Already so fast too. I wish you luck. Go and have fun on your date, I'm going to take Y/N home and get Mason on the way. Family time."

He clapped Sam on the back and stood, giving the paperwork to the receptionist, "Good luck with telling Mason about his new sibling!"

Sam was walking away from Dean, he said a quick goodbye to you and left.

Dean came back in your room and started packing your things, "C'mon sweetheart get dressed. We're leaving. Gotta pick up Mason. Sammy is going out with his soon to be girlfriend so he isn't joining us."

"Since when did he start talking to someone?" You quickly dressed and stood by Dean.

"Couple weeks ago, wasn't serious then so he hadn't mentioned anything. I'm happy for him."

"Ya me too. Let's get outta here." Dean took your hand and led you to the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Want to just pick Mason up tomorrow? I mean, he's in a different state, it'd also give me time to heal a little so I don't look so rough." You had asked when you had gotten in the car.

Dean started her up and backed out, "Ya we can. You know I thought of something, you think your parents will freak about the new baby and proposal?"

You groaned, "I don't even want to think about that. Dean what if they don't accept it? I want my parents blessing. I want them to be okay with all of this."

You were teary eyed. _Okay so mood swings will happen a lot._

"Baby everything will be okay. I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you had arrived home, Dean hovered over you a lot.

"Dean I'm pregnant. Not glass, and I'm not even in the months of pregnancy that I need to watch what I do."

 "Ya but I want to take care of you. You were cut up and your pregnant. Let me do this. I wasn't able last time."

You sighed, "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Dean had went to bed that night peacefully.

The next morning you woke up nauseous.

You had ran to your bathroom and thrown the toilet seat lid up.

Dean walked in behind you and got a wet washcloth. He lifted your hair and set it on your neck, rubbing circles into your back.

After you were done you took the cloth and wiped your mouth. 

Dean helped you stand up, "You okay?"

You nodded, "Morning sickness." You went to go brush your teeth, Dean came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, hands on your stomach.

"I love you and I'm so happy for this baby." Dean kissed your cheek softly and turned around, "We gotta get going. Gotta pick up Mason from Charlie's."

 You followed Dean out of the bathroom and the two of you finished getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the two of you had gotten in the car Dean suggested going to a dinner, getting breakfast, to which you wholeheartedly disagreed too.

You were still nauseous and eating something greasy made you feel sick to your stomach.

"Come on Y/N. You need to eat something." Dean pulled into the dinner and shut off the car.

"I don't feel good Dean, no."

Dean got out and murmured a quick, "Be right back." You really hoped he didn't get you anything.

When he got back he was carrying two takeout bags. Great.

He handed you one,"Just open it and see what's inside Y/N."

"Dean I swear if you got me somet-" Inside the bag was a fruit cup and yogurt and a water.

"At least try to eat that." 

You give him a face and open the yogurt, Dean hands you a spoon and sits on the drivers seat. He looks at you as you take a bite. 

Your stomach churned and you don't feel good. You put the yogurt back in the bag and take the water bottle out. 

"It makes me sick Dean. I'll wait till later to eat. 

"Baby girl you should eat now."

He starts the car and pulls back on the road, eating his food. You look at him and lay back, resting your head on the window. You really dont feel good, "I promise I'll eat later. I really don't feel good now."

Dean looked over at you quickly then back to the road, "Okay baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had fallen asleep for the car ride to where Charlie was, you were exhausted. 

You heard Dean speak to you but it was mumbled, "I'm-oin-to-et-him"

You mumble okay and go back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean knocked on the motel door that Charlie was staying in, it opened in a wide arc.

"Daddy! Is it time to go home? Is mama here?"

Mason was jumping up and down, Dean smiled at him then looked at Charlie, "Thanks for watching him."

Charlie waved him off, "Its okay Dean. I'm glad Y/N is safe. Bye Mason!"

"Bye auntie Charlie!"

Dean took Masons hand and led him outside, "Mama's in the car sleeping buddy so we gotta be quiet. Me and mom need to talk to you about some stuff when we get home. Okay kiddo?"

Mason nodded, "Okay."

Dean made sure Mason was all buckled in and got in the front. He looked over at you and you were sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed your head, striking hair away from your face.

He started up the impala and set for home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.
> 
> For everyone who is sticking through this story, thanks loves.


	17. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing everything to everyone.

When they arrived home Dean opened Masons door for him and he ran to the front door.

Dean went around to your side and opened your door, bending his knees he shook you awake. 

"Y/N its time to wake up sweetheart. We're home." You grumble at him but open your eyes. You sit up and move to get out of the car, Dean offers you a hand and you take it.

"Daddddyyyyyy hurry up!" Mason is at the door impatiently jumping around.

Dean wraps an arm around your shoulder, pulling you in chuckling,"I'm coming kiddo."

 He let go of you to unlock the door.

Mason ran ahead of the tso of you. 

"Mason we need to talk to you kiddo! So come back down here." 

You look to Dean, "What if he doesn't want the new baby? What if he hates that he is getting another sibiling."

Dean folded you into his arms, "I'm sure he will love his new sibling. That reminds me, we need to set up an appointment with your physician." 

You nodded. Mason came running back in, "Yes mama, daddy?"

Dean led you to the couch, "C'mere buddy, sit down."

You took a deep breath as Mason sat down, "Mason you know I told you a little about how you happened right?"

"Yes mama, when you and daddy were together before, you guys loves each other so much you formed me."

"That's right sweetheart, now we love each other so much now that we made another."

Mason looked confused, "Another me?"

Dean took over for you since you were shaking, "No kiddo. No one could ever be like you but what mama is trying to say is that you're going to have a brother or sister soon to play with."

Mason's confusion to to rage and he looked upset, "I don't want a sister or brother! I want to be the only one. No other!" He had tears streaming down his face now. He got up and stomped away.

"Well that went awesome." Dean turned towards you, you had tears streaming down your face, "Sweetheart it'll be okay. He's just afraid we won't love him the same as the new baby." 

Dean wiped your tears, "Call your parents and I'll go talk to Mason okay?" You nodded silently and Dean offered you his phone since you didn't know where yours was at the time.

You called while Dean went towards Mason's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  _'Hello?'_ _  
_

"Mama. Hi."

_'Y/N? Sweetheart why do you sound like you've been crying? Dean better have not have hurt you.'_

You laughed, "No, No mama. Dean hasn't done anything, he's been perfect. I have something to tell you and daddy."

_'Let me get your father... Okay you're on speaker Y/N.'_

You took a deep breathe, quietly you said, "I'm pregnant..."

There was silence on the phone for a little then your dad spoke up,  _'That's great sweetheart. Do you guys know the gender?_ '

"No we got to wait for a couple weeks before we know. Mama?" Your mom hasn't spoke up yet... Was she angry?

_I'm here baby. That's great, how'd Mason take it?'_

Tears formed in your eyes, "He got angry and upset... He doesn't want the new baby."

Your mom's voice was soft and closer, she had apparently taken it off speaker phone,  _'Oh baby, it's okay. He will come around to the idea, he is just afraid you guys won't love him the same.'_

You laughed, "That's what Dean said to me. He's actually talking to him right now."

_'See everything will be alright sweetheart.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mason's door was open when Dean came to it, he leaned in the doorway. Mason was face down on his bed.

"Mai."

Mason lifted his head and turned to look at Dean.

Dean pushed off the doorway and walked toward Mason's bed. He sat down and looked down at Mason, "You want to tell me what that fit was about?"

Mason looked down, "You and mommy will not love me the same when the new baby comes. You'll be too busy with the new one."

Dean shifted, "Now you know that is not true. Me and mommy will love you both the same. Yes we will need to spend a little more time on the new baby because they will be knew Mai. They will need lots of attention just like you did when you were born but never think that we love you less because that is not true. Me and mom will give you both the same attention. You know we'll try our best."

Mason nodded, "Okay good. Now go tell your mom that you're okay because she's really upset that you don't want them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You turned around and little arms wrapped around your legs, "I'm sorry Mama.I was just afraid you and daddy wouldn't love me the same as the new baby. But daddy told me that you would but the baby would need extra attention because it's new, just like I did when I was born. I'm sorry Mama for making you sad."

Dean was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen watching, you picked Mason up, you had tears glistening down your face, "Its okay Mai. I love you so much baby boy. You will always be my Mai."

The tears were streaming down harder, "Mama why are you crying? I said I was sorry!"

You shook your head, raising a hand to wipe away your tears, "These are happy tears baby. I'm not sad anymore. Thank you sweetheart." You squeezed Mason and let him down, he ran off back to his room.

Dean came up and wrapped you in his arms, kissing you hard, "I love you so much."


	18. Permission

After that day of telling Mason about his new sibling, Dean was thinking about how you guys should tell your parents about the proposal. Dean knew you had only told them about the baby.

But he had an idea of how to tell them about the proposal...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Dean told you that there was a hunt and he'd be back soon. You bought it.

Dean drove down to where your parents lived and knocked on their door.

Your mom opened it, "Oh Dean. What are you doing here? Is Mason and Y/N here with you? Are you all visiting?"

Dean scratched his neck, "Uh no. It's just me. I wanted to talk to you and Mr.L/N about something."

She looked confused but opened the door wider, "Come in. I'll go get my husband. Take a seat on the couch."

 When they both came in and sat opposite of him, Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"What did you want to talk to us about Dean?" 

Dean looked them in the eyes, "I would like your blessing in marrying your daughter. I had proposed to her and she had agreed. But now I'm asking for your blessing, you guys mean a lot to her and she would feel better about marrying me if we had your blessings."

They looked shocked at his front tone, "Well Dean, I got to know that you intend to stay with Y/N through thick and thin, that you're not going to hurt my little girl. You're going to be with that family no matter what. That you're ready to take all that on."

Dean stared at your dad and then held out his hand, your dad took it, "I give you my word that I intend the very best for my family. I will treat your daughter like the princess that she is. That she will never get hurt and I will do my all to ensure that."

Your dad nodded, "Well you have my blessing," he turned to his wife, "Honey?"

 Your mom was staring intently, "You better not hurt my baby girl. You have my blessing."

Dean let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, "I promise Y/N is in safe hands. Now like in a couple hours would you call her and tell her you give your blessings? It'll be a surprise for her."

They nodded and showed him the door, "Thank you for giving us your blessing." After Dean left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean just walked in the door and Y/N shushed him.

_'Baby girl, you have me and your mom's blessing to marry Dean. He's a good man and we are happy that he makes you happy. We just want the best for you and if that's him then you have our blessings.'_

Y/N turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you daddy." She hung up the phone and ran at him.

Dean lifted her in the air and spun her around, "You told me you were on a hunt."

Dean sat her down and cupped her face, "Surprise," he kissed you, "I knew how much having their blessing meant to you and I went and got it myself. I hope this makes you happy?"

"It does-" kiss "It does-" kiss "It does. Thank you Dean." 

"Anything for my girl. We need to start setting up the wedding and telling everyone."


	19. The Gender!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out the gender of the baby..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprises will be happening in this chapter... I'm excited.

You and Dean had told everyone that needed to know about the proposal. A couple weeks later it was the day of the doctors appointment that would give the gender of the baby. You were 16 weeks, 3 1/2 months, along already. 

You had been growing really big and you didn't understand. You never grew this much with Mason. That, was making you self conscious. 

Today was supposed to be a good day; you would find out the gender of the baby, Sam was going to bring his "girl friend" around and introduce her finally to you and Dean and it was all just going to be awesome. 

"Hey babe! You ready? We need to drop Mason off at Sam's! Come on!" You quickly pulled on your coat and go down the stairs.

You hear Mason talking with Dean, "Why can't I go with you and mommy?"

"Because kiddo. You cant, but you get to go see uncle Sammy and you love uncle Sammy!"

You walk over to them, "Ready?"

"Yes let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You drop Mason off at Sams, "You're coming over for dinner right Sam? You're bring your girlfriend?"

Sam sighed, "Yes Dean I'm coming and I'm bringing her to meet you guys. So don't scare her off  _Dean_."

Dean raised his hands, "Hey what about Y/N? Why are you just telling me?"

"Y/N knows how to behave herself."

You smiled cheekily at Dean. You bent down,"Be good for uncle Sammy alright Mai?"

"Yes mama."

"We will be back soon. Can I have a hug?" Mason ran at you, slamming into you causing you to fall in your butt.

"Whoa there kiddo. You don't want to hurt mommy or your new brother or sister." Dean ruffled Mason's hair, "See ya kid." He helped you up and you both left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mrs. L/N?" 

You and Dean stood up and followed the nurse to a room, "Your physician will be here in a moment," She gestured to the bed, "Get yourself set up on the bed and roll your shirt up."

When the doctor came in he was bright and cheery, "How are you today Y/N?" 

"I'm good, though I've been wondering..." You glance at Dean quickly then back to the doctor, "Why have I been gaining so much weight? The baby doesn't look that big in the ultra sounds and I didn't gain this much with my first born? I'm only at 3 and 1/2 months."

 The doctor thought for a moment, "In your last pregnancy you were malnourished. Since you are eating right this time around you are gaining more weight. Now shall we get on with the ultrasound?"

You and Dean nodded. The doctor put the gell on your baby bump and moved the cursor around. You could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Did you want to know the baby's gender?"

Dean nodded, "Yes."

"Okay- oh."

You got scared, "What what's wrong? Is something wrong? Oh god."

The doctor shook his head, "Nothing is wrong but it looks like you guys should be planning for two. He is hiding behind his sister."

You stared shocked, "There's two. There's two? Wait. Did you say he and she?"

"That's right. Congratulations, you're having a girl and a boy."

You turned to Dean with tears in your eyes, "Were having a boy and a girl De."

Tears were streaming down your face, Dean wiped them with his thumbs, "I know sweetheart. That's amazing," he kissed you on the lips, "I love you."

The doctor smiled and printed pictures of both babies, "The second baby is the reason why you have been gaining so much weight. You are carrying two." He handed you the pictures, "Thank you."

You were a bawling mess, but they were happy tears.

"Come on sweetheart. Lets get you home so we can tell everyone." Dean helped you off the bed and you two left the doctors office.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You werre so happy in the car you could not sit still, "Sweetheart relax a little. I know you're excited," Dean chuckled.

You stopped fidgeting and just smiled like an idiot outside the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you got home Sam's car was in your driveway, he must have decided to just bring Mason back.

You walk inside, "We're back!"

You hear little footsteps running to you, "Mommy! Uncle Sammy girlfriend is here!"

Dean comes in behind you, "She is? Awesome." 

Sam shouts from wherever he is in the house, "Not girlfriend!"

Dean shouts back, "Not yet Sammy!" 

Sam came in, "Shut up Dean."

You smiled, "Hey come on. I mean you like her don't you?"

He nodded, "She likes you?"

He nodded again, "I think you'll be going out soon Sam. Don't sell yourself short." Sam smiled at you and came and have you a hug.

"Did you find out the gender?"

You started bouncing, "That and more!"

Sam raised his eyebrow at you. A lady came in behind him, "Sam?"

 Sam let go of you immediately and turned to the girl, "Hey!"

You smacked him on the arm, "Well don't just stand there Sam, telI is who this is." You smiled at the girl and she smiled back.

She walked up and held her hand out, you took it, "I'm Annie. You must be Y/N," She turned to Dean then, "And you must be Dean. Sam talks about you guys all the time. You have such a lovely home and Mason's adorable."

Dean looked at Sam, "She's a take charge kind of gal. I like that." 

You bugged Dean in the stomach, causing an oof to come out of him, "It's so very nice to meet you! Sam has told us how wonderful and nice you are!"

The girl smiled and blushed, looking down then back up, "Thank you. Congratulations on your new baby."

Dean clapped his hands together and took Mason's hand and walked towards the back door, "Wellp I'm going to start up the groll for some burgers. Annie, do you like bacon cheeseburgers?"

"I do." Annie walked with him.

"She's a keeper Sammy!" 

Sam was about to walk with them but you pulled him back, "What Y/N?"

"Samuel Winchester you go and ask that girl out. She is crazy for you. How you have not seen that yet is beyond me. Now you go do right and ask her to be your girlfriend," You growled at him.

You were sometimes scary when you are pregnant, now was one of those times, Sam nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'll ask her after dinner when we're alone." 

You nodded and walked towards the back door, Sam behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During dinner you looked over at Dean and gave him a look.

He knew what you meant and cleared his throat, "So me and Y/N have some awesome news.

Sam looked over at the two of you, Mason and Annie did too.

"We are having twins."

Sam's face elighted, Annie reached over and squeezed your hand, "Congratulations!" 

Sam stood up and Dean stood up too. Sam pulled Dean into a hug, slapping him on the shoulder, "Congratulations man." 

Sam came over to you and pulled you up, bringing you into a gentle hug and kissing your cheek, "Congratulations Y/N." 

You sighed and squeezed Sam, releasing him, "Thanks Sammy."

Annie gave Dean a hug and said congratulations.

You looked over at Mason and he had a confused face, he looked up at you, "Mommy what are 'twins'?" 

You walked over to him and pick him up, "That means you're going to have a new brother and a sister to play with."

"So you're having a girl and a boy?"

Dean answered Sam's question, "Yes."

"Congratulations you guys."

Mason looked excited to have a brother and a sister coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner you noticed Mason was messy. Of course. 

But it gave you a great opportunity to get all three of you away from Sam and Annie.

"Hey Dean, let's go clean up Mason."

He looked at you weirdly. You gave Dean a stern look which He then relented too, "Okay babe."

You turned to Mason, "Lets go get you cleaned up!"

Mason whined, "But whhhyyyy."

You gave him the same stern look and he relented too.

All three of you get up, as you're about to turn the corner you give Sam a look that clearly reads 'Do it!'

Sam glares after you. He turns to Annie and chuckles, "So uh..."

Annie smiles and gets up, grabs plates. Sam follows her lead.

"Your family is really nice." Annie is putting dishes in the sink, Sam stops her.

Annie looks up at Sam and he smiles. He starts to lean down and Annie pushes up on her tippie toes. 

Their lips meet in a soft, long kiss.

Sam sighs happily as they break apart, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Annie giggles, "Annie will you be my girlfriend?"

Annie leans up and kisses him, "I've been waiting for you to ask me."

There's squealing and they both turn to find you poking around the corner. Sam laughs, "How long have you been there?"

You walk out of your hiding spot and walk up to them, " I've been here the whole time. I couldn't just not see Sammy here ask you out. It was so sweet! I sent Dean up to go clean Mason."

 Sam laughed, "Shoulda known."

There's a sudden boom and loud footsteps and Dean runs in with Mason in a towel, "I heard screaming. What's wrong??"

Now it's your turn to laugh. You walk up to Dean and pay him on the chest, "Nothing wrong. Sammy here finally asked out Annie. That was me squealing, go finish cleaning Mason up." 

Dean looks you up and down, "Making sure you were okay. He gave you a kiss and looked over at Sam and Annie, "I'm happy for you guys." He smiled and walked away.

You shook your head and turned, clapping your hands together, "Who wants to set up for the football game?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Sam had taken Annie home and Mason was in bed, you had crashed on your bed exhausted.

Dean came up behind you and Sat down, rubbing your stomach.

"Tired day Y/N?"

You sighed and rolled into him, face in his thigh, "Yes but wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Dean petted your hair, "I'm glad. Maybe we should get some sleep. We gotta be at work tomorrow and get Mason up." 

You groaned, "Work sucks."

Dean chuckled and moved You over carefully. Stripping down to boxers, he got in beside you and wrapped you in his arms, pulling you to him.

You sighed happily and closed your eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would loooovvve any suggestions you beautiful people have
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. A Call and a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents come up again. A call to Bobby and Ellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter whoooooop!!!

The next morning you grudgingly get up for work.

"When can I get maternity leave?" 

You groan at Dean and cover your head with your pillow. 

Dean chuckles, "You know you get it when it's a month before the due date. You still have five months sweetheart. Now get up and get ready for work. It's your turn to drop Mason off at work. Would you like to take a shower with me?" 

You perk up at that, you throw the blankets off of you and stand up, "I would  _love_ that." 

You follow Dean to your guy's bathroom while stripping of your clothes, leaving a trail. Dean strips when in the bathroom and turns the shower on. He steps in and keeps the glass door open for you, blocking the spray.

You have one of those fancy bathrooms where the tub is a juccuzi with a separate shower.

When you step in Dean closes the door behind you and leans down to kiss you. 

He maneuvers you under the spray and grabs shampoo. He washes your hair and rinsed.

After, he grabs the scrub and body wash. He lathers your body with soap and rinses.

His touch is feather light and you can feel yourself responding to them. You wrap your arms around his neck and push your hips up into his.

Dean groans, "Baby we don't have time."

You whisper in his ear, "Just a quickie."

Dean groans again and you can feel his hard on growing. 

He moves his hand down to your wet pussy.

He plays with your clit with a finger and moves it down. He pushes his finger inside and you are tight.

You squeeze around the finger and Dean groans, picking up the pace.

He adds another finger and you move a hand down to his erection.you stroke it slow and squeeze.

Dean kissed you and fucks his fingers faster. You move your hand faster.

You can feel your orgasm rising, "De I'm close."

You move your hand faster, "Me too."

You rub your thumb over his slit and he cums.

As you let go Dean drops to the floor and spreads your legs. He licks your pussy, plunging his tongue deep and you scream out, cumming.

Dean washes his hair and body and shuts off the water.

He holds you in his arms and wraps a towel around you both. You rest your head on his chest and bask in his warm skin.

He holds you there for a few minutes before he untangled himself from you, "I gotta get to work early baby." 

You sigh and nod, though you want to stay in his warmth, you need to get dressed and ready for work and wake Mason up.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Dean leaves for work you ask if your parents can come up for a day.

"I want to tell them the news in person and I haven't seen them in awhile. We can go see Bobby this weekend too."

Dean kissed your forehead, "Okay Y/N. Give them a call and I'll give Bobby a call. I got to go. Bye baby. Bye Mason!"

"Bye daddy!" Mason yelled from upstairs. He was brushing his teeth for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car, on the way to Mason's school you called up your mom.

_'Hello?'_

"Hi mom."

_'Y/N! How are you dear? How is the baby, Mason?'_

"We are good," You noticed she hadn't asked about Dean. You sighed, when would she accept him? You would think once she gave him the blessing to marry you that she would be fine with him but apparently not. 

"I wanted to see if you and daddy would like to come up for a day. Dean can make dinner and we can talk and catch up."

_'That sounds wonderful. Me and your father will be there around five.'_

"Great, goodbye mom." You hung up the phone and pulled into Mason's school lot.

"I'll be here to pick you up today, daddy's gotta start dinner when he gets home from work. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner." 

"Okay!" Mason got out and ran into school. When he was gone from your sight you pulled out and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Work was tiring, so you were glad when you had gotten to go and pick up Mason and go home.

Dean was already at home, setting dinner up.

30 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Mason ran to it, you trudged along after him.  


You opened the door and your parents were there. Your mother came in and gave you a hug.

"You're getting so big and you're at what?"

"3 and 1/2 months." 

You mom ticked, "My my. Its good to see you sweetheart, you look radiant."

Mason decided to make himself known, "Grandma! Grandma!"

"Look at you baby boy! You've been growing like a weed!"

Your dad looked at you, "Where's Dean?"

At least your dad liked him, "He's in the back grilling. Why don't you go back there and keep him company?"

Your dad nodded and kisses your cheek, "You look good sweetheart." He left to go to the backyard and talk to Dean. You turned to your mother and gave her a sad look.

"Why do you never awknowledge Dean mom? I thought you were okay with him now?" You covered Mason's ears, "Hell," you uncovered them, "I'm getting married to him soon. Why can't you like him mama? He is wonderful."

"I just think he's going to hurt you baby. I'm afraid of him hurting you.

You became teary eyed, "Why can't you accept that if he didn't love me he would walk away, not marry me." Tear fell and you walked away from her, going to the backyard where your love of your life and dad were.

You opened the door and your dad and Dean were in a discussion about something that apparently has them both smiling.

You walk over to Dean and maneuver into his arms, sniffling.

Dean looks down at you and hands the big fork prong to your dad. He moves you away from the grill and tilts your head up.

You see out of the corner of your eye your mom and Mason come outside and walk over to your dad, making tears fall more.

Dean wiped them away, "Why are you crying baby?"

You sniffle and try to stop the tears but they won't stop.

"My mom still doesn't like you. Even after you proposed and we are having another baby. Well, babies but they don't know that yet. Why can't she just like you?" Your voice was watery, "She knows you love me and I love you but she's got in her head that you're going to hurt me. But you won't I know that. Why cant she accept you like my father?"

Dean sighs and kisses you, bringing you to his chest and rocking you.

"I don't know baby. All we can do is give her time and hope she accepts me sooner or later. Stop crying sweetheart, it'll be alright."

You cry harder. You don't notice the footsteps behind you until Dean speaks again over your shoulder, "She's been very emotional this pregnancy."

"She's crying because of me. Can I see her?"

You hold onto Dean tighter and Dean gives your mom a smile, "I don't think she's going to let go any time soon..."

You hear your mom sigh and Dean rubs your back, "Y/N I'm sorry." 

You mumble words into Dean's chest, "Baby girl she can't understand you when you mumble it into my shirt."

You move your head to the side and peak at your mom, tear tracks visible on your cheek.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Dean."

Your mom turns to look at Dean, "I'm sorry Dean. I'm just afraid of my little girl getting hurt again. I know you love her. I can clearly see it, but I just don't want her to get hurt anymore. I'm sorry, you are a nice guy." 

Dean smiles, "It's okay. I understand you want your daughter to be happy but I'm planning to marry her and so you need to accept me." 

Your mom nodded, "I know. And I do. I'm glad you are going to be my son in law."

You let go of Dean and go to hug your mom, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry Y/N for making you cry. I do accept Dean but I just want you happy."

You look back at Dean then to your mother, "He makes me so happy mom. He is good, so good. He treats your little girl like a real man should." You smile and you know Dean is smiling behind you.

Your mom nods and kisses your cheek, your dad shouts, "Food's done!" 

As you all sit down to eat you look at your parents, "Me and Dean have a surprise for you guys... We're having twins!"

Your mom screams and gets up, you stand too, she gives you a hug.

Your dad slaps Dean on the shoulder and kisses your cheek, "Congratulations. Do you know the genders?"

Dean speaks up, "A girl and a boy."

Mason is jumping around, happy with all the excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner your parents leave.

Your mom hugs you goodbye and your dad shakes Dean's hand, "Bye mom."

Your mom lets go and turns to Dean, suprising you and him by pulling him in a hug. You pull Mason to you and hug him, happy.

"Bye Mrs. L/N. It was nice to have you come over."

Your mom let go, "Call me mom. I am your mother in law."

You felt tears slide down your cheeks, she actually is starting to accept him.

Dean nodded.

Your parents got in the car and left, Dean pulled you into his side and kissed your head and ruffled Mason's hair.


	21. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has some insecurities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay another chapter in one day!

When you were in your fifth month, everything was coming together. Everything with the wedding planning that is.

With your pregnancy... Well you were getting really big and you didn't like how much you had been gaining.

What was worse was Dean had been pulling back since you were getting bigger. He didn't hug you as tightly, you never really sat in his lap anymore, he didn't hold you as tightly while you slept, usually kept to his side of the bed, you guys hadn't had sex in like a couple months.

He obviously didn't think of you as attractive anymore since you were so big. 

You had been trying to cut back on eating as much. You at as much as you needed to ensure the babies growth. You hoped you wouldn't grow anymore with this pregnancy. That Dean would still find you attractive at the end of it.

What you hadn't noticed was the reason  _why_ he was pulling back. He didn't want to hurt you or the babies. He wanted you as comfortable as possible. He was trying to keep you happy, not realizing what he was doing to You while pulling himself back. You had even pulled back yourself more cuz of it.

You were so wrapped up in self loathing you hadn't noticed Dean had been noticing your lack of eating, your pulling back, self loathing.

 One day Dean had noticed you hadn't ate very much all day and he confronted you about it.

"I ate, you just weren't there to see me eat."

Dean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now you know that is bull shit. I have been with you all day and I have not seen you eat as much as you should be. I'm going to go and make you some food and you're going to eat all of it while I watch."

Dean didn't give you a chance to reply and left to make you something. You slumped down into the couch.

When Dean came back he was carrying a tray piled with food on it. Your stomach dropped at the sight of it. You will gain so much from eating all that, you just wanted to be attractive for him. How would you if he shoved food down your throat?

Dean sat the tray in front of you and stood straight, crossing his arms again. You looked up at him then back down to the tray.

"I'm not hungry right now Dean." At that precise moment the babies kicked and your stomach growled.

"Your lying. Now eat Y/N." Dean had a straight face on.

You sighed and picked up the fork and ate the food.

Dean softened and sat next to you on the couch, "You gotta eat sweetheart. For the babies."

You looked teary eyed at him, "If I gain anymore weight you aren't going to find me attractive anymore..." 

Dean stared at the tear tracks running down your face. He lifted his hands and cupped your face, wiping away the tracks.

He gave you a light kiss, "Sweetheart you are going to gain weight. You are carrying  _twins_. I expect you to gain weight, it doesn't mean I find you less attractive. You are giving me the greatest thing ever. Again. You're carrying our babies."

You whimpered and pulled back, "Then why are you pulling back from me? You barely touch me or hold me anymore. We haven't had sex in two months."

Dean pulled you gently back to him, "I pulled back because I didn't want to hurt you or the babies. I want you guy's comfortable, trust me baby I didn't want too. I realized I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, you're still as sexy to me as since we've first met."

Dean kissed you again and you pulled back, "Prove it? Make love to me."

Dean frowned, "I don't want to hurt you or the kids. Plus Mason is in his room..."

"The doctor said it's safe. I just can't put pressure on my stomach. Call Sam to come get Mason. Please. Make me feel like you still want me." 

You whimpered and Dean couldn't deny you. He missed touching you and he had damage control to fix up.

"Okay. Let me call Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Dean went to answer it.

You wiped your eyes, Annie appeared next to you, "Come on sweetie, Lets go pack Mason's stuff to spend the night at Sam's."

She smiled at you and didn't mention anything about your red, blotchy face. You and her had grown close. Sam's and her relationship was going splendid and you were happy for them. Annie stayed at Sam's most nights. You were hoping that she was it for him, he deserved that.

Annie held a hand out to you and helped you up. You heard Dean and Sam talking by the door. Annie led you to Mason's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's up with the sudden babysitting?" Sam put his hand in his pockets and rocked back.

Dean sighed and scratched his scruff, he didn't shave this morning.

"Me and Y/N need time alone. Sorry to spring it on you Sammy but Y/N thinks I don't find her attractive anymore with all her weight gain because I've been pulling back. I just wanted to keep the babies and her safe. So ya... We need time alone. Sorry to pull you away from your girlfriend."

Sam shook his head, "It's no bother Dean. You know I adore Mason and so does Annie. We are happy to watch him for a night."

Dean gave Sam a grateful smile, he just wanted to right yours and his relationship. Show you how beautiful he still thought you were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Mason's room you sat on his bed while Annie and Mason went around getting clothes.

"Can I bring my action figures?"

Mason looked at Annie, "Why don't you ask mom if you can."

Mason then turned towards you, "Ya you can Mai. Only a few though, you have toys there."

Mason nodded and packed a few, Annie sat next to you and whispered, "You okay?"

You whispered back at her so Mason wouldn't hear, "I feel like a fat cow and unattractive to him now."

Annie hugged you, "You know he loves you with all his heart. Anyone can tell that by how he looks at you. So what that you gain weight? It's expected, It's a wonderful thing and I know for a fact he thinks that. You're giving him a family, with his old life he rarely got that, only had really Sam."

Sam had told Annie about hunting at their one month anniversary, he had been a wreck thinking she wouldn't take it good or think he was crazy or that it was too early.

Two sets of throat clearings had you both looking up.

Dean and Sam stood in the doorway, Annie smiled at them and you looked down. You realized you had started crying again while you were talking with Annie.

Annie squeezed you and you looked up at her. She had an understanding smile on her face, she leaned in to whisper in your ear, "You are beautiful and I  _know_ he thinks that too." She pulled back and wiped your tears. You were sick of crying, damn hormones.

Dean walked over and Annie handed you off to him. He held you tightly in his arms for the first time for what felt like years.

Annie grabbed Mason's hand and handed Sam his bag, "Ready Mai?"

"Ya auntie Annie!" Mason considered her as an aunt since Sam was his uncle.

"Annie leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Go say bye to your mom. Tell her she's beautiful and you love her." 

Mason nodded and walked over to you, he got on his bed and wrapped his tiny arms around you, he kissed your belly then stretched to kiss your cheek, "Bye mommy. You are beautiful and I love you."

You started crying again and kissed Mason's head, "Thank you baby. I love you too." 

Mason let go and ran over to Sam and Annie, taking Annie's hand.

You silently said thank you and she silently said anytime back. Dean helped you up and wrapped an arm around your waist.

You walked them out and Dean shut the door after them.

You toed the carpet and was looking down when Dean turned to you.

He walked over to you and lifted your chin to him, bringing your lips to his, having to bend himself down so you didn't need to go on your tip toes.

"I love you so much Y/N. Please always remember that. No matter how much you self loath, you will always be beautiful to me. I'm going to make love to you on every surface until you realize how beautiful you are or until you can't take anymore."

You giggled and Dean gently pushed you against the wall. He rubbed his hand over your very swollen belly and kisses you hard.

He pulled up your shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off.

He undid your bra while his mouth left your lips and moved down your neck. He sucked at your clavicle, leaving a nice hickey there. You moaned, you missed this so much.

When your bra was tossed across the room dean's hands moved to your swollen breast.

"I love how these are swollen with milk," he tweaked a nipple causing milk to come out on his thumb. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked it in, moaning.

You moaned at the sight of him, "Dean, come on."

 Dean chuckled, "Relax baby girl. We have all the time in the world." Dean slid his hips up to meet yours and grinded slowly.

You groaned, "I don't want all the time in the world. I want it now."

Dean pulled your pants and underwear off, you stepped out of them and kicked them away when they reached your feet.

Dean slid his hands down your body and in between your legs, pulling them apart.

He rubbed one hand against your wet pussy and the other undid his pants, pushing them far enough away to get his rock hard cock out.

He turned you around and you put your hands on the wall. He opened you up with two fingers right away, causing you to cry out.

Once he deemed you stretched enough for his girth he positioned his cock.

"You ready sweetheart?"

You grunted, "Yes. Just please-ugh, fuck me already."

Dean slid the tip in, "Not fucking. Making love. Fucking is fast and hard, making love is slow and tender and that's what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to drive you crazy. Make you come everywhere once." He pushes the rest of the way in and you moan loudly, no need to hold back.

Dean withdrew and pushed back in, "That's it baby, let me hear you. I want you screaming my name."

He started moving faster causing you to moan, "De. God, fuck, I love you."

Dean grunted, slowing back down, "I love you too N/N.

You felt your orgasm rising, as it neared you squeezed down on Dean, "Fuck I'm cumming! Deaan."

Dean pulled out and picked you up, you were suprised he could do that. It looked like he didn't even have to try.

He maneuvered you over to the kitchen and sat you on the table.

He pushes back in and started his slow pace again.

You can tell when he's close when he thrusts a little faster into you.

He rubs your clit and when he cums you cum with him, screaming. 

He picks you up again and takes you to Mason's room.

"I feel naughty doing it in here."

Dean grinned and laid you on Mason's bed. He pushes back in, "Your such a bad girl Y/N."

He growls, "Your my bad girl. Who do you belong to?"

He picks his pace up but not by much, thrusting in deep, hitting your g-spot.

"Y-you!"

"And what's my name baby girl."

"Dean! I belong to you, Dean!" You cum again and Dean takes you to your bedroom you two share.

He lays you down and fucks you nice and easy, his first load milks out of your pussy.

He runs his hands across your belly, soothing circles in it. You gasp at all the sensations.

Dean grunts and you cum again, bringing Dean with you.

He pulls out and lays on your side. He pulls you to him and covers you both with the blanket.

You're exhausted, you snuggle into him, belly between you two, and you both fall asleep.

Though, before you do you hear him say, "I love you and I can't wait until you're mine forever." You smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like that sweetness and smut...


	22. News...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should give you a warning...
> 
> But I'm not going too.

The next day Dean called to ask if Mason could stay longer with Sam. You had a doctor's appointment.

When Sam agreed Dean took you to the doctors. You were uncomfortable, like really uncomfortable.

The doctor had you lay down and set up the ultrasound.

"...Oh..."

You looked at your doctor, "What? Is something wrong?"

The doctor looked to Dean and motioned him from you. Dean followed.

"What is it?"

"It looks like the boy is a stillbirth..."

"And what's that?"

The doctor looked sadly at Dean, "I'm sorry, he passed away. It looks like he hadn't been getting enough nutrients, whether from the other baby taking them or what, I don't know. I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't want to say this in front of Y/N because I know you told me how hormonal she has been. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Dean looked at the doctor, "So the other is okay?"

"Yes she is perfectly healthy."

Dean let out a suffering sigh, this was going to break your heart, "Thank you doctor."

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I will print sonograms for you to take home."

Dean and the doctor came back and Dean looked crestfallen, tears welled up in your eyes, "W-what's wrong with my babies?"

Dean helped you up, pulling your shirt back down, "Not now. I'll tell you when we get home."

Dean took the photos from the doctor and you two left. Before Dean could get you in the car you stopped him.

"Tell me what is wrong with my babies!"

Dean turned to you and slowly replied, "The boy was a stillbirth... The doctor thinks because he didn't have enough nutrients caused him to die..."

Dean caught you as your knees buckled, you beat against his chest, screaming and crying.

Dean pulled you into him. You became disgusted with yourself, you probably killed your sweet baby by not eating right.

You tried to move away from Dean but he held tight, you barely registered the words he was speaking.

"- It is not your fault. Do you hear me? The other baby could have just taken all the food you have them. You never know."

You looked to Dean, he could see the haunted look in your eyes, "Lets be real De... I probably did this..."

You wrenched yourself from him and stumbled to the passenger door, slamming it open and got in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the car ride home you just stared out the window, it started raining, how fitting.

When you had gotten home you had refused Deans efforts to help you out and his reassurances.

You sat at the kitchen table staring out the window at nothing.

After about an hour of this Dean had enough. He tried talking to you but you wouldn't listen.

He decided to call Annie.

_'Yes Dean?'_

"Annie... Bring Sam and Mason over. We just got home and we got bad news. The boy was a stillbirth. Y/N had responded negatively at first... Cried and hit but now she's just staring out the window. I tried talking to her, she blames herself, she thinks I blame her. I dont, God I really don't. But I can't get through to her. I was hoping you could... I don't like her silence. The hitting was better than this, I can take the screaming, crying, and hitting but no, not this."

 _'Dean I'm so sorry.'_ Dean heard her whisper something, probably to Sam,  _'We are on our way.'_

Dean sighed in relief, breathing out a breathy thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Ten minutes later there was a knock, you didn't move at all.

Dean answered and Annie hugged him, "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean hugged her back, "Thank you."

Sam looked at Mason, "Why don't you go play in your room Mai. The adults need to talk."

As if Mason could sense the gloomy air he nodded and left.

Sam pulled Dean into a hug. Annie went to go find you.

She found you in the kitchen staring out the window, Dean been right then...

Annie took a seat next to you and you didn't move a muscle, kept staring outside.

She took your hand and that's when you turned to her, "It's not your fault Y/N."

Tears welled in your eyes, you broke your silence, "I should have ate. I killed my baby. Dean hates me, I hate me..."

Annie squeezed your hand and looked at you sternly, "Dean  _does not_ hate you. Why do you think he called me over? He is worried about you. He loves you still and you two should grieve together. Don't push him out, not now. Not when the two of you need each other the most."

You cried harder and Annie pulled you into her. 

"I'm so sorry that this happened but it is not your fault, the other baby took the nutrients it needed. You loved your babies, I know. You would never intentionally hurt them." 

Dean appeared in the doorway, he walked over to you and Annie let you go. He lifted you off the chair and sat himself down, putting you down on his lap. You curled into him and around your stomach, clenching his flannel in your fist.

You whispered I'm sorry over and over. Dean shushed you and kissed your head.

"Baby girl, please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. No one does but yourself and you shouldn't. We will get through this. Even though we lost one we still have the other, our little girl. Our boy may be gone but he will never be forgotten, remember that. He Wil always be in our hearts, forever."

You lifted your head, your face was red and blotchy, Dean kissed your tear kissed lips, "You are still my everything, this family is, and I love you so much. Please don't shut me out. We will get through this together." 

He laced your fingers together, bringing them to his lips.

You sobbed, he was so nice to you about this, "We need to tell everyone, Mason..."

"And we will in due time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'M going to hell, but YOU read this, so I'll see you there.


	23. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after that faithful day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the angst in the last chapter but there's more... But I swear there's fluff too!

You and Dean had told everyone and they gave their condolences.

Mason had taken it pretty rough but he was okay, he was dealing, like the rest of you.

Two months later, you were in your seventh month.

You still have been taking the death pretty hard, blamed yourself still even though Dean always told you not too.

You and Dean decided to have the wedding in the beginning of your ninth month.

You, Charlie, and Annie were out getting the bridesmaids dresses. They were helping you walk to a café for lunch.

At one of the tables you noticed Dean at it, sitting with a lady talking.

That hadn't bothered you until she had leaned up and kissed him...

You dropped your bags, "Dean..."

Dean wrenches away from her and turns to you, your face shows all the emotions you are feeling; guilt, pain, fear, anger. You look destroyed.

Tears cascade down your face, "Y/N. Let me explain..."

You turn around and run. You run as fast as your pregnant belly will let you, trying not to fall.

Even with your best efforts Dean catches up to you, he grabs your arm and pulls you to him.

"Please. Let me explain." There's tears in his eyes, "Let me explain Y/N."

You shake your head fervently, you can't look at him, "Y-you- Is it because I killed our baby-" A sob cuts you off, you take off your ring and place it in his hand. Dean trembles, you sob.

Charlie and Annie come to your rescue, "Dean let go..." 

He holds you tighter, "No. You need to let me explain. Please!"

Annie places her hand on his grip on you, "You're hurting her Dean. Release her. Don't make this ugly..."

Dean realises how tight he is holding you and lets go, stumbling back.

Charlie turns to him while Annie takes you away, "I don't understand Dean? You love her so much."

Dean's sobbing, you can hear him, he's never cried like that since you've known him. It makes your chest hurt.

"I just need to explain. Let me explain to her, I can't lose her. I love her! I love her so much! She is the mother of my children and I can't lose them. I fucking can't. She's the light in my life..."

You sob at his words and walk faster away.

When you're out of earshot Charlie turns to Dean, she has never seen him like this, in public too.

"Come around Sam's later... Me and Annie will talk to her. She is too emotional right now, can't think straight. If you really love her you'll tell that tramp to fuck off. I don't care who she is. I will send Sam for you. We are stopping off at your house to get Mason, she's going to want him close and definetly not by you."

Dean nodded, "Thank you Charlie, I'll have a bag packed for Mason..."

"Dean... That girl... You are not cheating on Y/N right?"

Dean shook his head fervently, "No! She just kissed me. We had a past... She wanted to start something up, I told her about Y/N, how I loved her and was getting married to her. It was a goodbye kiss. I didn't know she was going to kiss me, if I did I would've ended it before it started. I can't lose Y/N, she's the love of my life."

Charlie nodded and turned, "Come by Sam's later..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They took you to Sam's after getting Mason. 

When you stepped inside Sam looked at you and enveloped you in a hug, "What did my idiot of a brother do?"

You bawled into his shirt, "H-he was kissing another g-girl Sam..."

Sam tensed, "What?" That didn't sound like Dean at all, he loved you. Anyone with eyes would see that.

"I saw him with a brunett, Brown eyes, pretty. Looked like they knew each other. She kissed him..."

Lisa? Did Lisa come back for him? How'd she know where he was? She call him? What the fuck?

"He tried to explain but I wouldn't let him... I gave him back the ring. He hurt me so much Sammy."

Sam rubbed you back and looked at Annie, he nodded towards Mason and Annie nodded, taking Mason to his room in the place. Charlie stayed behind.

"You should let him explain Y/N... That girl... They have a past. Though, not like yours and Dean's. The situation could be different than you think. Dean loves you so much Y/N. I can promise you that."

Sam let you go, "I'm going to go and talk to him." He kissed your forehead, "Think about what I said."

He nodded to Charlie as he left. Charlie came up to you, "Should I call your mom to get her down here?"

You paled, "God no! It took her so long to be okay with him. If she learns that he hurt me she will hate him forever! I don't want that." 

Charlie nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was at the house alone. He hated that you weren't there with him, that you were probably crying, hurting. All cuz of him, he shouldn't have met up with Lisa.

Fuck.

Dean rubbed his eyes, playing with the ring you have back, this was the most he's ever cried. He hated it, he hates all of this.

There's a knock at the door and Dean gets up and opens it, not even caring anymore.

Sam stares at his brother. He looks like a wreck, "Jesus Dean," he pulls him into a hug and Dean let's him. He's too exhausted.

"I know you could never cheat on Y/N. I told her that too. You love her way too much. Why did you meet with Lisa man? I thought she was way out of your life."

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, they hurt like a bitch.

"She wanted to talk. I didn't see a problem. I didn't know she was going to kiss me and that Y/N was going to be right there when that happened. I was about to push her away when I heard Y/N. She looked so broken Sammy... She gave me mom's ring back... I don't want it in my hand, I want it on her finger."

Sam rubbed his neck, "Ya it fucked her up pretty bad, but I left her with something to think about. Come on, let's get over there so you can plead your case."

"Not funny dude."

Sam gave a small smile, "You can put that ring back where it belongs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 You were curled up in a blanket, Mason was in his room playing.

Charlie and Annie were around you, you had a mug of hot chocolate but you didn't want it.

You all were watching netflix, you were thinking about Sam's words...

There's guitar strumming from outside and you perk up at the sound. A rough voice comes through, you mute the TV to hear.

  _'Dressed in rags_  
You're scoopin' litter from the cats  
I thought we had someone for that  
But by the looks of things you fired the maid again'

Sam came in and motioned you to him, Annie helped you up.

You got to the door and saw Dean. He had a guitar and he was singing.

 _'Yeah I confess_  
I know that floor won't clean itself  
And you're worried half to death  
About the things that just won't matter in the end  
  
Take off those shoes  
Looks like you could really use a glass slipper  
Yeah I know it's been a pisser  
So one strong sipper might suffice'

His voice was rough, eyes red and puffy. He had obviously been crying alone. You felt bad...

 _'--'Cause you're my Cinderella_  
We're two birds of a feather  
I'll even sing to you acapella  
You're so hella good looking tonight  
My Cinderella  
Whenever you need some shelter  
We can stand under my umbrella  
Together  
Need no fortune teller to say it's forever with you  
Oh, I know it's forever with you'

Even roughed up he had a good singing voice. You were crying again.

Dean sat the guitar down and walked over to you, "Please... Let me explain, I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever."

Annie helped you sit down then left with Sam. You nodded towards Dean.

 He let out a sigh of relief and took a step towards you, you shook your head no, he stopped.

"What you saw was a misinterpretation. It was never because our baby died. You didn't kill him. It could've happened either way. Me and Lisa had a past, yes. It was during my times of hunting all the time, she had been someone I used to try to get you off my mind, I always thought about you when I had left. I did though develop feelings for her and we did date a couple times. On and off. Hell, for a year I lived with her and helped raise her kid. But I ended things, it never felt right and I went back to hunting. She had called me and had wanted to get together and talk, catch up. I didn't see the problem with it. I didn't until she was talking about how she missed me. I told her that I was engaged to someone I loved with all my heart and that I was sorry but it couldn't happen. She agreed and I realized too late that she was leaning up towards my face. I was about to break it off. Then you had said my name and I ripped out of the kiss, I knew you would think the worst and I wanted to explain so badly. I don't want this to end. I don't want to lose you or Mason or our baby. I love you and I love this little family we are growing."

Dean was crying and he was taking tiny steps towards you, "I want you to take back this ring. I don't want it, it belongs on your finger. It destroyed me when you had taken it off and given it to me. Please. Put it back on."

Your bottom lip trembled, you didn't know what to do... You didn't want to get hurt again... But you didn't want to believe that your mama was right about Dean.

A lady came up.

'Lisa' walked towards you.

You grew angry, angry tears formed in your eyes. You tried to stand but you were too big too on your own.

"Please hear me out."

You looked at her then to Dean, he had taken to sitting on the floor, head in his hands, hands clenching his hair tightly to the point where you winced in sympathy because it had to hurt.

"I had called him yes. My intentions were to bring him back to me. He had told me no and that he we engaged and he loved you very much. I had kissed him just for one last time. I wanted a goodbye kiss. If I had known you were there I wouldn't have done it. Please don't be mad at Dean, it's my fault. It wasn't his intention to get kissed. You came at the wrong time... I shouldn't have even kissed him. Not on the lips, just the cheek. But I wanted to be selfish once and I didn't think it'd hurt anyone. I'm sorry." 

Dean hadn't moved from his spot, he still was gripping his hair.

You looked to Lisa, "Will you help me up?" She nodded and helped you.

You wobbled to Dean and rested your hands over his, unfurling his fists. 

Dean looked up at you, cheeks stained with tears, you smiled at him.

Lisa took her leave and you were glad, this was for you and Dean only.

Dean stood up and looked down at you, "I... I forgive you Dean. You hadn't known and I'm sorry I thought the worse of you. I was afraid and hurt. I would love your mother's ring back."

Dean pulled you into a hug and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He pulled back and took your left hand, slipping on the ring, "I love you. So much. You are the light to my day and I never want that to go away. I need you so much."

He leans down and kisses you, you hear awhs coming from behind you.

You turn around and Sam, Annie, and Charlie are there watching you. They all come down and wrap you two in a bear hug.

You laugh with joy, tears falling down your face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fluff makes up for the angst. 
> 
> I would love suggestions you guys have.
> 
>  
> 
> The song I incorporated is Cindrella by Daughtry


	24. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader falls ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I've been having writers block. I'll try to get another chapter out. Alsooo a Christmas story!!

Sam had said that it was just going to be a big dinner at his house with all of you guy's.

You and Dean were in the house now, in a corner recliner, talking.

Charlie was with Mason and Annie and Sam went to go get Chinese.

You were sitting on Deans lap, though you didn't like it, you felt the presence of your weight, but it felt good to be close to him.

Yours and Dean's faces we're still red and blotchy from the crying the two of you had done but you were smiling.

Dean had his arms wrapped around you tightly, face in your neck.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't take me back, that you would cut me out and I'd have to accept it," he squeezed your hips, "I'm sorry I hurt you, that you went through it alone, that I was the one who hurt you. I'm supposed to be your protector, protect you from any hurt. Guess I've been failing at that so far... I should have told you about Lisa." He smoothed a hand down your prominent belly.

 You curled your hand in his hair, "De, it's okay. We're okay. I know you didn't mean anything and that you still love this family." 

Dean looked up at you and kissed your lips.

"We're back. With food!" 

You wiggle yourself off of Deans lap and waddle to the kitchen, Dean following behind you, "Thank you Sam, Annie."

Annie bumps your shoulder and smiles at you, "Food! Food! Food!"

Mason comes running in, Charlie behind him. He stands next to you, looking up at you, "Got yours right here Mai. Go sit down and I'll bring it."

"Yaay!!" Jason runs off and sits down on the couch.

Dean runs a hand over your lower back, "I'll get his Y/N. You go sit and eat." You smile and take your food, waddling to the couch, sitting next to Mason.

Sam and Annie share the reciner and eat their food,  grinning like lovesick puppies. Their cute.

Charlie sits next to you and Dean takes the other recliner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner you go to pick Mason up but everyone's shout stops you, "What?"

Dean looks at you, "You can't pick him up Y/N. He's too heavy for you to lift at this time of pregnancy."

Your eyes start to water and you sit back down on the couch, "I just wanted to lift him up here. It would only take a few seconds."

Sam replies, "Ya but those seconds could hurt you or the baby."

You are sobbing now, "I-I c-can't even lift my own son now? I-I--" Your sons cut yourself off.

Dean sits next to you, pulling you to him, "Sweetheart it's okay. You can pick him up again after your pregnancy."

Dean kissed your forehead, "I w-want to pick him up now."

He nods, "I know sweetheart."

Mason climbs up on Dean, taking your face in his small hands, "It's okay mama. Don't cry please."

You smile at him and pull him into your lap, fitting him around your stomach.

Everyone let's out a collective sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 10pm Dean decides it's best to go home, Charlie had already left prior. When Sam had went to get Dean earlier they had taken seperate cars to Sam's. 

Dean gave Sam a hug, patting him on the back, "Thanks Sammy, for everything. If you say a word about me crying though I'll kick your ads."

Sam laughed, "No problem Dean." Dean hugged Annie next, "Thank you for helping me and making me back off."

"Y/N's my best friend, not going to let you hurt her." She gave him a smile and turned to you and pulled you in a hug, "Take care Y/N. Bye Mason."

Sam gave you a hug, "Bye Sam. Thanks you guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car Mason passed out in the backseat, you almost along with him in the front.

"Dean?"

Dean glanced down at you on his shoulder, "Ya babe?"

"Will you sing more? You have a nice voice."

Dean smiles at you, "Only if you sing too."

Your response was a murmur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you felt like utter crap.

You don't remember getting from the car and falling asleep in your bedroom but you apparently did.

Dean's wrapped around you, hand on your stomach. You smile. He loves this baby. He loves you and Mason. Life was good.

"Baby? You awake?" Deans sleep rough voice is heard and you turn, well try to, to him.

When you finally are turned you kiss his lips and he opens his eyes, "Hey."

"Hey."

There's a kick and you laugh, "Baby says goodmorning, she's awake too."

Dean bends down and kisses your stomach, another kick.

"She's wide awake."

You laugh, which turns to a groan. Dean glanced up at you, "Is she hurting you?"

You nod your head no, "I don't feel so good."

Dean nodded, "Maybe you should call in work sick today."

You nod, "I'll call in too."

"You don't need to do that Dean."

He simply kisses your lips, "Oh but I want too. I want to take care of my baby girl.

"Get Mason up and take him to school will you?"

Dean nodded and left. You snuggled back in bed and went to sleep.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time you wake up is by sweet kisses all over your face, "Dean. You're going to get yourself sick. Then what will we do?" 

Your nose was assaulted by the warm smell of chicken noodle soup, "Well then we'd have to take care of each other then wouldn't we?"

Dean helped you sit up against the headboard and passed you the soup, you took a bite and groaned, "You're a saint."

"It help make you feel any better?" Dean sat next to you and wiped your sweaty hair away from your face.

"Ya. It's wonderful," you turned to him and gave him a soft look, you leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

Dean wasn't expecting the kiss on the cheek, he was expecting it on the lips. So when that happened he pouted, "Don't want you sick now Dean." 

 "You're worth getting sick over."

You smiled up at him, "Will you nap with me?"

"Scoot over, you're taking up my spot," Dean smiled at you, motioning you over.

You laughed, "Dickhead."

Dean posed his pointer finger at you, "That's Mr. Dickhead to you missy."

You threw a pillow at him.


	25. Fitting of THE Dress and The Tuxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been slacking but this story will be coming to a close pretty soon.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

"Are you good?" Charlie and Annie were helping you down the stairs. Dean and Sam were out getting their tuxes.

Finally.

You were finally in your ninth month of your pregnancy and today you had to get fitted for your wedding dress. Why Dean wanted the wedding in your ninth month you will never know.

"I'm good, I'm good. Lets get to the car, who's driving?"

"I am. I don't trust Charlie's driving." Annie chuckled.

"Hey!" 

Annie smirked at Charlie, "Its okay Charlie. But we do want to get her there safely. Don't want the baby coming before she gets to her wedding day. That'd be tragic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your mom had met you guys at the fitters.

You were looking at the dresses. You really hated Dean right now. He just  _had_ to have the wedding in the ninth month. 

Fuck him.

Because of that you had to be picky about what dress. Most of them didn't look good on a pregnant belly.

You tried many dresses on and asked for everyone's opinion. Most were a no.

Then, you had finally found the one that was perfect.

"Baby you look so beautiful!" Your mom had tears in her eyes.

"Even with the belly?"

Annie spoke up, "Even with it. I don't know why you are so worried about your stomach. Dean will still think you are beautiful either way."

"You could look butt ugly and he would still think you look amazing." Charlie added with a smirk.

You all laughed, "He probably would." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At another fitters, Dean, Sam, and your dad was getting fitted for their tuxes.

While your dad was distracted Dean leant over towards Sam, "I don't know why we need tuxes. We have the fed suits we use for hunting."

"Dean, this is a more special occasion and Y/N wants it to be nice, we owe that don't you think?"

 "Ya. I guess so Sammy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have a doctor's appointment after this Y/N?"

You nodded, "Ya we do. Dean's picking me up from here so we can just go, momma will you keep my dress at your house? I don't want to risk Dean seeing it anywhere at our houses." 

"Of course honey." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready sweetheart?" Dean helped you in the passenger seat of the impala. There was a suit in the back.

"Good. You got your suit, I'm guessing Sam and my dad have theirs?"

Dean nodded and went to the driver's side. You both waved to Annie, Charlie, and your mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the doctors Dean helped you get up on the table and pulled your shirt over your very big stomach.

The doctor got the gel and spread it and got the ultra sound up.

"Your baby is healthy like all the other times. For these last couple weeks just relax and don't stress. When it gets closer to the due date there is specific things you can do to induce labor. There's exercise, sex, nipple stimulation, spicy foods, castor oil, and bumpy car rides."

Dean spoke up, "So you're saying sex is safe around this time?"

The doctor spoke up, "Yes. It's one of the most common ways to induce." He printed out pictures and gave them to you.

"Thank you doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good. Thanks for reading lovelies.
> 
> Your dress: http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/682/697/543/543697682_482.jpg
> 
> I thought it was beautiful and it can obviously go around a pregnant belly.


	26. Intermission

"I think I'm gonna wait to have sex with you until our wedding day De."

Dean took his eyes off the road to give you a look of horror, "Why baby why??"

"So I don't go in labor before or on our wedding. I actually want to be there. It was your bright idea to have it at the end of my ninth." 

Dean grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Mama! You're back!" You were greeted with hyper 10 year old.

"Yes. I am baby. What have you and uncle Sammy and auntie Annie been up too?"

Mason's eyes lit up, "We baked cookies! Come see mommy!" 

Mason took your hand and dragged you to the kitchen, Dean behind you.

"You baked Sammy? Nice." Dean smirked at his brother.

"Shut it Dean. You know you'd totally do it if Mason or Y/N asked."

Dean held his hands up in a placating way, "Hey whatever floats your boat Sammy."

"Look look! Try one mommy!" Mason handed you a cookie then gave one to everyone else.

You all tried it, they were actually good.

"Good job Annie, Mason."

"Hey I helped too!"

You looked at Sam and laughed, "Ya but what I hear from your brother is that you can't even make macaroni good, so let alone can you make cookies."

Sam sulked, "Oh baby it's okay. You don't need to be good at cooking. I'll still love you." 

Annie kissed his cheek and Sam smiled and kissed her lips.

Dean decided to ruin their moment by speaking in a high girly voice, "Oh Sam! You are so wonderful and nice and bi-"

You and Annie smacked him on the arm while Sam gave him his famous bitchface. Mason just giggled.

"Hey I'm getting double teamed!"

You smacked him again, "Then don't make fun."

Dean just smiled.

"Are you and Annie staying for dinner?"

Sam looked at Annie then back to you, "Sorry but we can't. We have dinner reservations tonight. We should actually get going."

You looked at them sweetly, "That's so cute! Well have fun!"

You didn't need to show them out because they've been here enough times.

"Okay, Mai what do you want to eat for dinner kiddo?"

Mason looked up at Dean and thought for a second, "I-uh. I want spaghettie!"

"So someone's getting a bath tonight then. Alright!"

You moved to go to the table and gave a soft whimper, hopefully no one heard.

Dean's hand rested against your back, "You okay baby?"

You plastered on a smile, "Ya I'm good. Go make dinner. I'm going to sit down and relax."

Dean gave you a skeptical eye but nodded and left to make dinner. Mason sat next to you.

"Are you okay mama? Are you sure? Sister's not hurting you is she?"

You and Dean hadn't said the baby's name to anyone, it's a suprise, "I'm fine honey. Just sore. But don't tell daddy, he worries too much." You winked at your son.

Mason nodded, "Okay..." 

Dean bought plates of spaghettie out and sat them down in front of you two and seated himself.

"Bon appetite."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone was done Dean took the plates and started the dishwasher. You attempted to move to the living room before Dean got back but didn't make it.

You tried to keep your winces and whimpers from being noticeable but that didn't happen.

Dean grabbed your arm and stopped you, "What hurts? Don't lie this time. I can clearly see and hear you."

 You sighed, "My feet and back. But it's okay."

Dean lead you to the couch and laid you down, feet on his lap. He started massaging your feet and you let out a sigh of relief. 

"Feel good?"

"Mhm. I love you."

Dean chuckled and kissed your foot, "Love you too Y/N."

"Can we watch a movie?" Mason sat on the floor in front of where you and Dean were.

"Of course Mai, go pick out a movie."

Mason went and came back with Transformers.

Dean took the movie, "Transformers huh? Awesome."

You sat up and Dean came and sat by you, when he put the movie in, and took your legs on his lap again. Mason sat next to him.

By time the movie was over the only one who was awake was Dean. 

He moved your legs gently off him and picked up Mason. Mason curled into Dean's chest, causing him to smile.

Dean took Mason to his room and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead and went back downstairs.

Even though you thought you were big Dean was still able to lift you, probably from those years of hunting. 

He took you to your guy's room and put you to bed.

He went back downstairs and shut everything off and went to bed himself.

When he was snuggled up to you he smiled, he would have this forever and for that he was grateful.


	27. The Wedding!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest going to the bottom and finding the song names out and playing them on repeat while you read the parts with them. Just for effect.
> 
> If you're like me you will either cry, or at least, very nearly cry.
> 
> I loved writing this chapter and I've never gotten so emotional over one chapter of anything before.

The day was finally here.

Your wedding.

Well, yours and Dean's.

You had spent the night at Sam's for the past couple days because the groom isn't supposed to see the bride. 

Dean had Mason with him but you weren't that lonely because you did have Annie and Sam, when he wasn't over at your house with Dean. Though, you missed your family but that was going to end today!

Annie has woken you up, "Get up! Today's the day and we have a lot to do! Your mom will be by the hall in a few and then we go get your hair and makeup done, then you get in your dress. Sam's over at your house getting Mason and Dean up and ready. Today's going to be crazy!"

You groaned and sat up, "You don't look very excited Y/N."

You scowled at Annie, "I'm not a morning person."

Annie took your hand and pulled you out of bed as gently as she could, "Well you are today! Go get a shower young lady!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam unlocked the door and stepped in, it was quiet.

Sam walked up the stairs and went to the master bedroom, where he saw that Dean was still sleeping. 

Sam ripped the blankets away, "Dude. You need to get up. Today's the day."

Dean groaned and lifted his head, looking back at Sam who was dressed already, "What the fuck Sam. I'm regretting giving you that key."

Sam chuckled, "Sorry man. Y/N and Annie will kill both our asses then revive us and kill us again if the groom and ring boy are late to the wedding."

"Ya whatever go wake Mason. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stepped out of the shower and got dressed. You walk out to your bedroom and Annie's waiting. She quickly ushered you to the car, "We need to get you to the hall, everyone will meet us there and you'll get ready there. We have like 2 hours before this is happening so we need to get going."

You laughed as you sat in the passenger seat, "Annie I think you're more stressed than me and its my wedding."

Annie sighed and started the car, pulling out, "Well I'm being stressed for you since you can't be stressed because of the baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean got dressed in his tux and went downstairs where Sam and Mason was, where the latter had taken a bath too and was dressed in his tinier tux.

Dean clapped his hands together, "Okay Lets go to the hall and make the last adjustments and wait the 2 hours for the bride to be ready."

Mason smiled up at his dad, "We finally get to see mommy again. Mommy's going to look so pretty."

Dean chuckled and lifted him, "Ya we missed her didn't we. She's going to be the most beautiful woman there."

Dean walked out to the impala and turned to Sam, "I'll meet you at the hall." Sam nodded and got in his own car and left.

Dean buckled Mason in, "Are you ready to play your part in this big thing kiddo?"

Mason smiled up at him, "I'm going to be the best ring boy ever."

Dean ruffled Masons hair, "You sure will be Mai."

Dean got in the car and started baby, pulling out on the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got out of the car and sure enough, your mom was waiting for you.

"Your late. Dean can arrive here any minute and he's not supposed to see you!"

You hugged your mom, "Sorry. We were driving as fast as we could."

Your mom rushed you as fast as she could inside, "Well get get get. Makeup and hair is waiting for you."

You were rushed into the hall and in a dressing room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam got to the hall at the same time. Dean saw your mom talking to your dad. He got out of the car and opened the backseat door for Mason, "C'mon Mai. We gotta go help the last preparations." 

Mason got out of the car and took Dean's offered hand. 

Together, they walked up to your parents.

Your dad stopped talking to your mom when he saw those two, "Hi!"

Mason looked up at his grandpa excitedly, "Hi grandpa!"

Dean looked at your mom, "Is she here yet?"

"She's in the hall, her dressing room, getting ready. She'll be ready in an hours, so we need to make sure everything is perfect."

Dean nodded, "Okay what should I do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay how were you thinking of having your hair?"

 "Uhh. Have half it pulled back and curled."

The lady nodded and plugged in the curling iron in, "Congratulations." She gave you a weird look at your belly.

You looked at her, "Oh thank you." She was probably thinking you're only getting married because your pregnant, that the father was forced into this marriage. Everyone who saw your engagement ring always thought that... Even though you knew it wasn't true, Dean loved you.

The lady started doing your hair, she was very fast at it. You could never do your hair this fast and she never burned you once.

In a half hour your hair was finished and the makeup lady came in, escorted by Charlie and Annie, who were both already in their dresses and ready.

"How did you guys both get ready so fast?"

Charlie answered you, "Because we did our own makeup and hair, you have professionals because you're the bride and she always gets the nice shit."

You laughed and turned to the makeup lady, "I only want natural makeup. Not tons of makeup to make me look like a Barbie."

The lady nodded and you sat still for her. Another half hour you were done but you had all this time to think about things.

Like what if Dean really didn't want to marry you and he just felt obligated? But surely he knows that he wasn't forced to stay, you didn't even ask him too. He chose this and he wouldn't have if he didn't love you.

Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was ready; the guests were seated, the priest was here, and Dean was at the alter. It should have started but it didn't. The bridesmaids weren't here and neither was your dad or mom.

Your mom was the one flipping about everything being perfect so now where was she?

Suddenly Annie came bursting through the doors you would inevitably come out of.

She marched right up to Dean and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the main part of the church.

"Annie, W-What are you doing? I need to be in there!"

Annie led him down the hall towards the dressing rooms, "You need to speak to Y/N."

Charlie was seen coming out of a door. She looked at the two, "Oh thank god you bought him. Y/N worked herself into a frenzy. Dean. You need to talk to her or she might do something we all know she will regret, leave."

Charlie opened the door and Annie pushed him in, "Talk to her!"

Dean sighed, of course you would overwork yourself. You'd been too calm about this wedding.

"Y/N? Sweetheart?"

A sniffle was heard from the corner of the room. There was a big lump of blankets from the couch, Dean walked over there and bent down next to it.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Dean tried to gently pull the blanket down but you held tight.

Your response was muffled, "You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, it's bad uck."

"There isn't going to be a wedding if you don't come out from under there." Dean tried again to pull the blanket away and this time you let him, "A beautiful girl shouldn't be crying on her wedding day."

Dean cupped your face, "What's wrong baby."

You sniffled, "Do you actually want this? Be married, fully committed to this life?"

Dean held your face in his hands and looked at you seriously, "I have never been more sure than of this than anything in my life. I'm so happy to be marrying you, for forever to be with you and this family we are growing." Dean rubbed a hand down your stomach, at which the baby kicked his hand, causing you to laugh and smile.

"Are you ready to get married to me Y/N?"

You nodded, "I've been ready for the longest time."

Dean gave you a blinding smile and helped you up, "Okay love. Lets get this show going!"

He led you to the door and opened it; your mom, dad, Annie, Charlie, Sam, Mason, and Cas were outside of it, listening.

Dean looked at them weirdly, "Really?"

Dean kissed your hand and left to go to the alter, everyone took their places.

The music starts and the line moves. Your dad offers his arm and you take it, pulling your veil down.

You smile brightly as the line moves, this is it. You're finally getting married, and to the love of your life.

Dean sees you walk down the aisle. You look even more beautiful now with all the lighting. You stop right next to him and your dad kisses your cheek and gives you to Dean.

Your dad takes his spot next to your mom and she's crying. You and Dean turn to the priest.

"We are gathered here for the holy matrimony of Y/N L/N and Dean Winchester."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The priest turns to Dean, "Do you Dean Winchester, take Y/N L/N to be your wife. To cherish and love, through sickness and in health?"

Dean smiles, "I do."

The priest turns to you, "Do you Y/N L/N take Dean Winchester to be your husband. To cherish and love, through sickness and in health?"

You turn to Dean, "I do."

"The groom had written vows to say."

You stare wide eyed at Dean, you both had decided to skip the vows. He apparently went ahead and did it.

"I choose you. To be no other than yourself. Loving everything that I know of you, and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you I pledge to repair a small part of this world. I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this world and the next."

You were crying.

"The rings."

Mason comes up and Dean smiles at him and takes his ring, taking your hand, "With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise form this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, my arms be your home." Dean slid the ring onto your finger, you were crying hard.

You took your ring and with a shake voice you said, "With this ring, I take you to be my lawfully husband. To love and cherish for the rest of my days, to bring you joy and happiness for all of your days." You slid the ring onto Deans finger.

The priest turned to Dean, "You may now kiss your bride."

Dean sighed, "Finally." He grabbed your face and smashed your lips together. Everyone stood up and clapped.

You two broke off and Dean took your hand, leading you out of the church. Followed by the wedding party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The guests was directed to go to the reception hall, while the wedding party stayed to take pictures.

You got pictures first with just Dean, then your parents, then with Dean and Mason, then the bridesmaids, groomsmen. Dean got the same. Then all of the wedding party.

The wedding party took a limo to the reception hall. It was beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The DJ announced it was time to throw the bouquet. You threw it and Annie caught it. She shrieked and ran to hug Sam, who looked surprised but hugged back.

It was then time for Dean to take off the garter you were wearing. You were seated on a chair in the middle and you were laughing. Dean bent down by your legs and gave you an endearing look and lifted the skirt of your dress. You gasped which turned into a laugh and your cheeks flamed when he went under and bit the garter on your thigh. Using his teeth, he dragged it down your thigh, hand trailing after.

The bastard was teasing you. There was whoops and cheers. Dean slid the garter down you leg and off. He threw it behind him and would you look at that, Sam caught it.

Dean stood up and fixed your dress and helped you up. He kissed you hard and bit your lip, pulling back and smiling at you.

"Time for the bride and grooms first dance."

Dean put on a headset on and he sung the song, making you laugh, tears of joy running down your face.

_I can feel her heartbeat from a thousand miles._

_And the heavens open every time she smiles._

Dean took your hand in one of his and placed the other on your waist.

He slowly lead you around the dance floor.

_I'm running to her, that's where I belong._

_I'm running to her like a river song._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

He leaned in so he could whisper in your ear, "You are stunning and you're all mine. Forever and always."

You laid your head on his shoulder as best as you could with your stomach, kissing his neck lightly.

_She got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down and I'm running to her when the sun goes down._

_She takes away my troubles, she takes away my grief._

_She takes away my heartache, and I go right to sleep._

Deans voice was nice and smooth, even though he was dancing. The song and dance was soft and it made your heart melt. He had actually sung in front of all these people just because he knew you loved his singing.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

You could stay like forever. Resting on Dean, his honey sweet voice in your ears, arms around you. You were in bliss.

_Yes I need her in the daytime._

_Yes I need her in the night._

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her, kiss and her, and I kiss and hug her tight._

_When I'm returning from a long day._

_She give me some sweet loving, it brightens up my day._

_It makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole._

_It makes me mellow right down to my soul._

You felt a couple tears slip out of your eyes but you knew they were happy tears. Damn hormones. You and Dean were just swaying and it was perfect.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy lo-ove._

You and Dean stopped dancing and he moved the mic from his lips and he kissed you.

"I love you beautiful."

The DJ came back on, "Time for the Daddy, Daughter dance."

Your dad came up to the two of you and you noticed he had tears running down his face. Dean passed you off to your father and the song started.

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from Heaven and she's daddy's little girl._

Your dad swayed you gently to the song.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart." He kissed your head.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night._

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and_

_I thank god for all the joy in my life._

More tears slip down your face, this was your dad's song from you. It was a beautiful song and you hoped he understood the meaning.

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;_

_"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride."_

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must have done something right_

_to deserve a hug and butterfly kisses at night._

Your dad hug you tighter and moved you across the room. You could feel the tears that were dropping from his face onto your neck. It just made you cry harder with him.

_Sweet 16 today._

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday._

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls._

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

_With all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_and butterfly kisses at night._

Your dad lifted his head to whisper in your ear, "I can't believe I'm losing my baby girl."

You shook your head, "Never daddy. You're just giving me to a great man, I'll always be your little girl though."

_All the precious time._

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly._

_Spread your wings and fly._

Your dad smoothly carried you across the floor. You loved the warmth that came from him and you would always cherish this.

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said_

_"I'm not sure- I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

Your dad sobbed at that point of the song. You smiled softly.

_She leaned over..._

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_

_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"Walk me down the aisle; Daddy- it's just about time."_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?_

_Daddy don't cry!"_

Your dad sung along with that last part, making the tears that had dried up stream down again on your face.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right._

_To deserve your love every morning_

_and butterfly kisses-_

_I couldn't ask God for more,_

_man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go,_

_but I'll always remember_

_every hug in the morning_

_and butterfly kisses._

Your dad let you go and kissed your forehead. Tears were streaming down your face, your dad wiped them away and smiled at you.

Dean came up to you and put a hand at your back, you looked up at him and smiled.

Your dad nodded at Dean, who nodded back. A silent agreement, that your dad was trusting him to take care of you and Dean accepted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was time to cut the cake.

You and Dean stood at the table with the cake, both holding the knife.

The photographer took lots of photos and you and Dean had cut the cake.

Each taking a piece, you both fed each other, missing, getting each others faces dirty. This caused you both and everyone else to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cake and you both cleaned off, it was time to leave the party.

For the honeymoon, Dean had decided and he wouldn't tell you where you were going.

Though, he had picked you knew it wouldn't be too far from home. You were nine months pregnant and needed to be by everyone you loved.

You had changed into a sunny summer dress that flowed everywhere.

Dean thought you still looked stunning.

The Impala was decorated and Dean helped you in the passenger, going to the drivers side when you were seated. The guest and everyone waved you two off.

You took Deans hand and held it in between you two. Dean looked at you and smiled.

"So where are we going?"

Dean smirked, "You'll have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good. I've only been to one wedding and I was in it. But I don't remember what really happened except standing, a lot. And photos.
> 
> So hopefully it wasn't too bad of a wedding.
> 
> First Dance with Dean: Crazy Love, its by many people but the one I was thinking of was by Jensen Ackle
> 
> Daddy Daughter Dance: Butterfly Kisses, Bob Dylan
> 
> I got so emotional at writing the dances.
> 
> The Church: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/80/2e/a1/802ea127cd6d07543db1a1acd055d964.jpg
> 
> The Reception: http://www.sfbakedlove.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/table-centerpieces-for-wedding-receptions.jpg


	28. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cabin: http://www.sierraloghomes.com/images/4109511227_cf8f29aae2.jpg
> 
> Sorry its taking me so long to finish this story. I had this chapter done but then accidentally deleted it. 
> 
> Plus I'm having no motivation to finish this story, I was considering of just not finishing it. But that's not fair to everyone who stuck around and are waiting for the end. 
> 
> Thanks to those lovelies!

You woke up and it was dark out.

You must have fallen asleep on the way, "Where are we? How far away?"

 Dean looked over at you, "We're almost there. You've only been asleep for about 30 minutes, it got dark while you were."

You looked around at the scenery, there was barely anyone, "Uh are we close enough to the city to get back in case?"

Dean chuckled and took your hand, "Positive."

In about 15 minutes you pulled into a driveway of a beautiful 2-story cabin that was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"How'd you get this place Dean?"

Dean shut off the car and got out, going to your side and opening your door. He leaned down and picked you up, making you giggle.

"You shouldn't."

Dean shushed you, "Just let me do this Mrs. Winchester."

You laid your head on his chest, "Okay Mr. Winchester."

Dean opened the door and took you up a flight of stairs. He took you to the room farthest right and laid you gently on the bed. He went over to the glass doors and opened them up.

Dean walked over and put himself between your legs, grinding his hips against yours. He kissed you fervently and started undoing your dress slowly.

"Mm. Dean." You pulled of his coat off and started undoing his undershirt.

Dean slid his hands up your body and to the back of your bra, undoing it. He slid it off you and moved his lips to your jaw and down.

He sucked a hickie into your neck, laving his tongue over it. His hands slid down to your thighs, rubbing them.

 "Dean, c'mon." You pressed your hips up into his, wanting him to get a move on.

"Nu-uh sweetheart. I'm going to take my time."

Deans hands rested against your panties and played with the hem. He hooked his fingers and pulled them down, leaving kisses after.

Dean threw your panties over his shoulder and kissed up your legs, nipping your thighs. He licked and nipped around the spot you wanted him most, but didn't touch.

"Deaan."

Dean chuckled, "Tell me what you want baby."

"You know what I want."

Dean gave a teasing lick to your pussy, "You gotta tell me. C'mon, what do you want Y/N?'

You groaned at him, "Please. Dean, please. Make me cum."

Dean smiled and gave you a lick, pushing his tongue in between your lips. He held your thighs away from you.

Man he had a talented tongue.

He licked your clit, taking a hand and pushing a finger inside.

You moaned, "Let me hear you sweetheart. Be as loud as you want."

He licked at you again and you could feel the curl in your stomach.

Dean pressed another finger at your entrance, "You can take it baby girl. You have too if you want me to fuck you with my cock."

You laughed. Dean pushed the finger in beside his other finger, sucking your clit into his mouth, tongue flicking it.

"Ahh Dean. I-I'm going to c-cum."

Dean sped up his fingers and pressed a third, "Cum baby girl."

You moaned loudly, your orgasm coming in waves. Dean pulled his fingers out and sucked, licking up all your cum.

Dean stood up and turned you on your side, he took off his pants and got on the bed. He positioned himself behind you.

"You ready darling?" He rubbed a hand down your stomach, other hand playing with a nipple, suckling your neck.

"Y-Yes De. Make love to me."

Dean pushed in slowly, the stretch from his fingers not doing much. His cock stretched you wide.

"Oh fuck. So tight baby."

"Move De, please."

He pushed to the hilt and pulled out. He gave a teasing thrust, "This what you want Y/N?"

You moaned out, "Yes baby. Please."

Dean slammed in causing you to cry out.

His thrusts were purposeful and deep, he wanted to ruin you.

Dean grunted and thrusted deep, hitting your G-spot.

"DEAN! FUCK!"

You came hard, his cock thrusting you threw it.

Dean gave short, deep thrusts.

Quickening his pace when he felt his orgasm coming up. You panted along with him.

Dean groaned and curled around you, emptying himself in you. You felt thick ropes of his cum fill you, you moaned.

He pulled out and laid back, you turned around. Having a hard time turning, Dean helped you. You curled up to Dean and sighed in satisfaction.

"Love you Mrs. Winchester," Dean kissed your head.

"I love you too Mr. Winchester."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to a nice smell in the air.

You felt for Dean but he wasn't there, you lifted your head and looked around.

On a chair was pajamas and a robe, you smiled.

You struggled out of the bed and put on the pajamas, leaving the robe open.

Going around the cabin, you tried to find the kitchen, figuring that's where Dean was.

When you found the kitchen, you were right. You tried to quietly walk up to him but you knew he knew you were there. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Hello. Breakfast smells fantastic. Missed you waking up though."

Dean chuckled, "Ya. I know how you love waking up with me. Go sit and I'll bring you a plate."

You sat down at the table there and Dean plated the food, bringing it over. He sat across from you and gave you your plate.

You started to eat, "It's quiet."

Dean smiled cheekily at you, "Wasn't quiet last night. I remember _someone_ being very loud, screaming in fact."

You reached across the table and hit his arm, "You never told me how you got this place. You just took me to bed."

Dean smirked, "Was a little preoccupied pleasuring you."

You scoffed, "I have a friend. He was actually at the wedding, though there was a lot of people. This is his, he is letting me use it for our honeymoon."

You smiled and ate a bite, "Well it's beautiful."

Dean smiled and leaned across the table, you meeting halfway, kissing.

"There's a hot tub. I figured we could go and use it after breakfast. Walk around outside after."

You smiled sweetly at him, getting up and putting your plate in the sink, "Sounds perfect."

Dean came up to you after putting his plate in the sink and grabbed your hand, he led you to where you guessed the hot tub was.

"How do you know where everything is?"

Dean looked back at you and smiled, "I scouted the place before you woke. I've been up for awhile."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

Dean stopped and turned around, kissing your lips, "Wanted to let you sleep darlin'."

You smiled widely, you loved when he called you pet names.

Dean led you out a back door and there was a huge hot tub, already filled and hot.

Dean scratched his neck, "I filled it before you woke up also. Since we didn't bring swimsuits we will have to go in naked." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and you laughed, undressing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour you and Dean got pruny so you both got out. Dean wrapped you both in the same towel.

"Dean, I can have my own towel, one isn't big enough, specially with my belly."

Dean pulled you in his arms and managed, kissing your forehead, "We're good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both got dressed and went outside.

You walked around the forest, though you couldn't go far because you got tired easily.

You both walked inside, "Go pick a movie. He has a whole collection in the living room by the TV. I'm going to cook dinner."

Nodding, you left to go do that.

About a hour and a half later you both were snuggled up with each other, stomachs full, watching a Star Wars movie.

You were content. That is, until you started having pains.

You grunted and Dean looked down at you, "You okay?"

You nodded, "Ya just having contractions. But their normal for this close."

You knew you weren't in labor because the pain would be worse and your water would break.

After about 20 minutes though you became really uncomfortable, more than you have been for the past month.

"You sure you're okay?"

You're about to answer when you feel it.

Your water broke.

It's dripping down and soaking in your clothes. You look to Dean, his eyes are set on you.

"Dean... My water broke..."


	29. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's in labor.

_"Dean... My water broke..."_

Dean stood up, "What! We need to get you to the hospital."

You stood up, "Relax Dean. Go get the bag but be quick. UGH-"

Dean looked at you scared, "Dean I swear, go get the fucking bag we packed or I'm going to have her in your impala!"

Dean ran to the stairs, going to the bedroom.

You moved slowly to the front door, to the impala.

The contractions were coming quick, that meant you would have to push soon. So maybe you'd have to have her in the car. Unless Dean drove fast enough.

Dean caught up to you and helped you the rest of the way to the impala.

He laid you gently in the back, getting in the front. He booked it out of the driveway.

"How are you baby?"

You breathed deeply in and out, "Just drive! FUCK!"

Dean looked at you through the rearview mirror. You were sweating and your face was scrunched.

The contractions were too fast. Your baby was coming too fast! You wouldn't make it to the hospital!

Dean called Sam, "Sam! Y/N's in labor!"

_'Really? How far along? Where are you?'_

"We're in the fucking car! Sweetheart, how far along are you?"

You groaned, "Dean... I can feel her pushing. Drive fucking faster or I swear I will cut your fucking balls off and keep them as a souvenir!"

Dean chuckled nervously and pressed the gas harder, "Uh she's pretty far along..."

_'When you get to the hospital text me the address. I'll alert everyone.'_

Dean nodded but then realized Sam couldn't see him, "Okay." He hung up and drove faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean slammed on the breaks and got out of the car, he opened your door and helped you walk.

He busted through the door, "I need a doctor! She's in labor!"

Nurses came rushing up to you and sat you in a wheelchair and rushed you to delivery.

"Sir can you tell me how far along she is?"

"Uh she said she felt her breaching."

The nurse nodded, "And who are you to her?"

"Her husband, the father."

The nursed grabbed a clipboard, "Okay fill this out then come with me."

Dean nodded and quickly filled it out, when he was walking with the nurse to where you were transported he texted Sam the address.

He walked into your room, pocketing his phone, and you were sweaty.

"It's time to start pushing Y/N. You're dilated enough."

Dean looked at the doctor, "She's already dilated enough?"

You were put into position and fussed over, "Yes. She is."

Dean stood by your side and held your hand, using his other to wipe your hair away, "Everything will be okay baby girl."

You nodded and Dean kissed your lips.

"Okay Y/N. You're going to have to start pushing. On three, one, two, and push!"

You pushed with everything you had, "Aghhh!"

"Okay that's good. Take a breather."

Dean kissed your head, "You're amazing." You smiled up at him.

"Okay give a nice hard push. Your daughter had started breaching."

Oh ya, you can feel her.

You pushed hard, but it felt like it didn't do anything.

'Give another go."

You pushed and the baby's head stretched you, "FUCK! DEAN YOUR DICK IS NEVER GOING NEAR MY VAGINA EVER AGAIN! FUCKING BITCH!"

Dean kissed your head, "FUCK YOU DEAN!" You squeezed his hand, hard.

"Breathe. Take a breath. Then we'll try to push again."

You took a breath and nodded. A nurse bought Dean a cool rag. Dean wiped your face, cooling you.

"Okay now give a nice long push. Really push on this one."

You nodded and bore down, "The head's breached! Come on Y/N. Give me another push."

You took a breath and gathered your energy. Dean kissed you, "C'mon sweetheart. You can do it."

You nodded and pushed, "Shoulders out."

 You pushed harder, squeezing Dean's hand.

"You're doing great. The baby is almost out." 

You gathered your breath for a second and bore down hard. You heard a loud cry. Nurses took your baby away.

"Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Dean kissed your head and left your side, You watched him take the scissors and cut.

There was more contractions. Though it was just the after birth. 

"Get ready for another one."

Yours and Dean's heads both snapped to your doctor, " _What?_ "

The doctor smiled, "There must've been a mistake. Your other baby, he is alive. Just small, will need to be in an incubator. Now you need to push Y/N."

Tears were streaming down your face, Dean wiped them off. You bore down as hard as you could.

There was lots of pain though.

"Wait wait. Stop Y/N. Nurse."

The nurse came over and inspected, "Yes there's seems to be some tearing. Try to take it slow."

You took a breath and took it slow. You pushed again.

The pain got worse.

"More tearing! Lots of blood. We need to induce cesarean section. Get him out of here."

You looked at Dean, scared.

"Wait what. No! I can't leave!"

A nurse walked him back to the door, "Sir, she is having an abnormal amount of bleeding and there's tearing. We need to get the baby out as fast as possible and stitch her. She's losing a lot of blood. You will just be in the way. Please, let us do our job."

Dean looked at you and you were pale from the loss of blood. Barely conscious.

The nurse gave Dean the baby girl, "Go. Wait in the waiting room. Someone will let you know when we are done and your wife's and baby's condition."

Dean was gently but pushed out the door. The door slammed in his face..

Dean walked to the waiting room with tears in his eyes,staring down at his daughter.

"Dean!" 

He looked up at Sam's shout. Everyone was there; Sam, Annie, Mason, your parents, Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, Ash, suprisingly Jo. They all gathered around him.

"Is this the baby girl? What are you making her? Why are you out here?"

Sam stared at his brother, "Dean what's wrong? What happened?"

Dean kept staring at his little girl, your mother prodded, "What happened to my sweet girl!"

When Dean spoke his voice was hoarse and quiet, "The boy baby... He's alive. But when she was giving birth to him there was major tearing, a lot of blood loss. Their doing everything they can but there was so much blood loss. She was barely conscious when I left..."

There was silence. Your mother whimpered and your dad pulled her to him.

Annie stepped forward and wrapped an arm around him, "She'll be okay. They both will. She isn't going to leave without holding her babies for the first time. She's not going to let herself lose, not when she finally got her family together. She'll fight."

Dean let out a sob, Annie motioned Sam to take the baby. When the baby was out of his hands Annie bought him into a hug. Dean sobbed into her shoulder.

This couldn't be happening. You had a family. After just getting married, everything was perfect. You can't leave him, not now. He can't take care of three kids on his own.

A door opened and your doctor walked out, walking towards the group.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean lifted his head and looked at the doctor, "That's me."

He hoped to God he wouldn t get bad news.

The doctor gave a smile, "We were able to stitch her up and we gave a blood transfusion for all the blood loss. She will be sore for a while so she'll need plenty of rest but she is okay."

Dean let out a breath, "And my son?"

"He was small. He'll need to stay a couple weeks in the hospital in an incubator to help him. But he is okay, healthy."

Dean laughed and everyone cheered.

"Am I able to see her? Is she awake?"

The doctor nodded, "She is feeding the boy right now. The girl will need some food too. Did you and Y/N pick out names for them?"

Dean nodded and then turned to Sam and took his baby, kissing Annie on the cheek, "Thank you." He addressed everyone then, "I'll come get you all when she's done feeding."

 Dean walked in your room and you were there, feeding the baby boy.

Dean walked up to you and kissed you hard, "I was so scared I lost both of you. God, I love you."

Smiling, you pecked him, "Never. Forever and always."

After the babies were done feeding the doctor asked for the names.

You looked to Dean and smiled then looked back to the doctor, "Addison for the baby girl and Brayden for the baby boy."

The doctor nodded and then left to go fill out paper work.

Dean sat next to you, "I love you. We have two beautiful babies because of you."

You smiled a soft smile, "I love you too. I didn't mean all the stuff I said when I was delivering, it was just in the moment."

Dean laughed and leaned forward, kissing you. He got up and positioned your arms right so you could hold both babies then went to the door.

"I know everyone wants to come in and see you and the babies so I'm going to go get them."

You nodded at him and he left. You cooed at the babies and tears slipped down your face. Your babies were alright. Both of them and they were here and you were her. You and Dean finally have the perfect family.

There was a knock on the door and Dean's head popped in, "You ready for all of them?"

You laughed, "Being 'em on."

Dean opened the door and walked in, everyone gathered around your bed.

Charlie, Annie, and Ellen were bouncing up and down in excitement, "Can we hold them?"

You laughed and nodded, Ellen and Annie took one and they passed them along to people when they were done.

Mason came up to you, "How are you mommy?"

You scooted and patted the bed, Mason hopped up happily.

You kissed his head,"I'm good. I'm so happy to have my family around."

Dean sat in a chair next to your bed a'lla'll 'm

d ruffled Mason's hair, "We missed you kiddo. Now you have a brother and sister. How does that make you feel?"

Mason s face lit up, "That's awesome!"

You laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The last chapter will be up hopefully today.


	30. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a couple days after the reader and babies come home from the hospital.l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I've had so much fun writing this, even though I had some writers block, I got through it!
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read and everyone who stuck around to the end.
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTES.

Home.

You've been home for a couple days.

You and Dean had been searching for a bigger home since your family was bigger. Dean had been suggested getting a puppy for Mason, even though he had a fear of dogs. He wanted to really make a home and you guessed a dog completed it.

You and Dean had been very busy with the babies, but you had to get back to your normal life soon. You only had a couple days left of maternity leave.

You were sitting in bed reading and Dean was taking a nap next to you, his hand was intertwined with yours. Mason had to go to school. 

You heard a cry from the baby monitor.

"You getting that or should I?" Dean mumbled.

You took your hand back and placed your book down, taking the monitor with you, "I'll get it."

You walked down to the extra bedroom that you and Dean had made up for the babies, it was the guest room.

You walked in and walked over to the crib where the baby was crying, it was Addison.

"Oh what's wrong Addy?" 

You lifted her from the crib, you sniffed her but she didn't smell.

"Maybe you're hungry?" You walked down to the kitchen and started fixing her a bottle. EVEN though your boobs were sore because of it, you had pumped and stores milk for the babies. You used baby stuff from when Mason was a baby. You were happy you kept all of Mason's baby stuff, though you and Dean did buy girl stuff and new boy stuff still.

When the bottle was ready, Addison took to it fast. After she was done you sat down on the couch with her on your chest. She held your shirt in her tint hand, falling asleep. 

You were dozing when you felt Addy's weight lift off your chest. You opened your eyes and was met with Dean settling her against his shoulder, still asleep.

"Come on darling. Let's go put her back to Her crib and take our own nap." 

You nodded and stood up, Dean intertwined his free hand with yours and led you upstairs.

You were happy with your little family that you had no clue you would've had.

All because of Dean showing up on your doorstep a year ago after 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a little side story for this, kinda a sequel. It'll only be a few chapters long but I had the idea in my head.
> 
> So watch for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!!
> 
> Sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5627944/chapters/12963349


End file.
